A New Dusk
by luvCarlisle
Summary: Takes place several months after the Volturi leave in Breaking Dawn.  Bella and Edward along with Renesmee are living happily in the cottage. Bella's second gift is discovered, will they be able to stop the Volturi from discovering it? Or will it be war?
1. Late Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**This is my very first fanfic…Hope you enjoy the story. Twists and turns to come. Didn't have a beta…perhaps someone wants to volunteer for the future?**

**Chapter One**

**Late Night**

BPOV

Twilight had long since passed as I eased myself just a bit closer to the wrought-iron crib that now contained Renesmee. I sat like a statue in the rocking chair that Edward had bought earlier in the day as a surprise for me to use when I watched Renesmee sleep. My human memories of sleeping had seemed so far away, so distant and fuzzy. My new siblings had been right about my memories being distant. It seemed like so long ago that Edward had told me that watching me sleep fascinated him. At the time, I thought he was being silly and was trying to dazzle me, which he does oh so well. But now, as I sat there, watching my daughter sleep, I understand exactly what he meant. Seeing her dream was amazing to me, and poor Edward had not had that privilege with me.

I leaned forward and slid the metal cup out of Renesmee's hand. The cup was still full of the formula that Grandpa Carlisle was insisting that Renesmee consume along with her diet of animal blood. We had been trying one cup a day now, but it seems we were at a dead end there. I picked Renesmee's hand and placed it to my face. My baby was dreaming. So many thoughts swirling in her head. Her father and I had taken her to the meadow today, our meadow. I could feel the joy and happiness through Renesmee's dreams of getting to visit her parents piece of heaven on earth. Her thoughts wandered to Charlie, to my dad. Renesmee loves her Charlie. She dreamed of being able to show him things the way she showed the rest of us, her supernatural family. Then came the thoughts of the formula in the cup. I could sense her distaste immediately. She was planning to have no more of that. I smiled to myself as I thought about how my daughter was as stubborn as I was. Nessie as everyone was calling her was no longer going to partake in the nutrition of human children. How could I not smile at this. My stubborn ways had came from my father, and I had now gifted my daughter with the same trait. It was my stubbornness that had resulted in our blessed miracle. If I had waited until after I was changed to share physical love with my Edward, we would not have this precious angel. I shivered at the thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Edward. I stood so that he and I could be on the same level as we took in the magical feelings surrounding us with the love we felt for our daughter. He gave me that crooked grin that held my heart strings at its very tips. "Love, what are you thinking of?" Edward put his arms around my waist as I leaned my back into his chest.

I sighed and looked up at my reason for existing. I touched his cheek with my fingertips and ran my hand upward along his jaw line until I reached the tousled bronzed hair that he had given our Nessie. "I was thinking of a human memory," I grinned. Edward still couldn't read my thoughts after I had been changed, but I had learned to control my shield several months ago when the Volturi had come and occasionally I allow him a glimpse inside my head. I raised my shield and let him hear all the things I had been thinking.

Edward pulled me close. "Bella, love, you know you didn't have to do that." He softly kissed my temple and held me close. "I don't know what I have done to deserve such a wonderful existence. I was so incomplete for so long. Mrs. Cullen, you have completed and gave my existence a whole new meaning, husband and father."

I smiled and put my arms around him, throwing myself into him. I remembered the distant times in our past when he couldn't be with me in such a way. I never understand how strong his self-control had been until I became a newborn. Human life is fragile and if he had slightly moved with me just a tiny amount in just the wrong way, that life would have ended for me. Now we were free to love one another, to be together in every way possible. "Mr. Cullen, I am the lucky one to have been given a new existence with a loving husband and the most precious daughter. Its because of you that I shall have an eternity of happiness." I locked my arms around his neck and felt his lips press into mine at the exact moment. "Perhaps, we should visit our room, Mr. Cullen," I suggested.

Edward lifted me in his arms as he had done many times, carrying me through the threshold of Renesmee's room. "I thought you would never ask," was his reply as he closed the door to our room. In this new life, we had all night, every night to dedicate to our love. A decade it would take for this to grow old? I do believe Edward was wrong for once. I believe our existence wouldn't be long enough to enjoy him.


	2. Early To Rise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Two**

**Early to Rise**

EPOV

The sun came through the window of the cottage as I looked at my beautiful wife in the kitchen preparing breakfast for our daughter. I reflected back on my existence as I watched Bella dance around the counter to move her prepared items to the table. I had found my existence meaningless until I had met this beautiful creature that was before me. Not only did bella give me reason to want to continue but she gave me a reason that, hard to admit, surpassed Bella's importance in my existing, my daughter. I had given up the idea of being a father shortly after I had realized what I had become when Carlisle, my father for all purposes, had changed me. I had not imagined in the last century of ever finding the happiness I was experiencing now with my Bella and my Renesmee. The two of them together are my life.

I crossed the room as I heard Nessie's thoughts. Bella was probably going to set me on fire for having crossed to the dark side when I began to call Renesmee the nickname that Jacob had bestowed upon his imprint. Uh, I thought. Jacob's imprint. There once was a time I coudnt handle a moment of time with Jacob, but after all he had done for my family, and now that my Nessie was the focus of his imprintation, I had began to become accustomed to his daily visits. I knew Nessie had awakened, as I could hear her thoughts. I knew it was a matter of time that my once rival for Bella's affection and now the man who wants to one day become my son-in-law would arrive at any given moment, so I needed some father/daughter time before the interruption would appear.

"Daddy," Nessie called out in her thoughts to me as I walked into her room. Renesmee is such the special child and I coulnt help myself from beaming with pride that she belonged to Bella and myself. She could have easily called out to me as I crossed into her room, but instead she kenw I would hear her thoughts. Nessie hadn't been born quite a year yet, but she was already a small child in size. Bella and I had once worried greatly about this until Alice had brought the hybrid boy, Nahuel, to prove to the Volturi that Nessie wasn't an immortal child, and that she would grow and eventually stop after 7 years of birth. That had eased mine and Bella's minds greatly. I turned to my daughter as she reached out for me.

Nessie pressed her palm to my jaw and I saw that she had slept well, dreamed of the meadow we had visited earlier in the day yesterday. Her next thought was about a future visit that showed she, Bella, and myself in the meadow. "Ness, I know you enjoy seeing your momma and I sparkle," I chuckled, "and I promise, we will take you back soon." I kissed the top of my precious girl's head and carried her out toward the front of the cottage. We had spoiled her greatly since the time of her birth, but letting Ness see us outside, sparkling, is a great risk. A risk we cant take too often. If someone should see, they would know we are different. What would happen to Renesmee then? "Your momma and I will get you to a place without posing risk, my love, and we will sparkle for you, princess."

Bella smiled as we approached in the 1/32 of a second it took me to get us into the kitchen. Renesmee is fast when running but not as quite as fast as Bella or myself for that matter. I try to speed as often as I can to please her. Bella came to us and pressed her lips on top of Ness's head while looking into my eyes. It had been months since her change and her eyes had finally turned topaz, matching the rest of ours. I thought I would long to see her chocolate brown eyes, but now her topaz eyes set my heart a glow. I didn't miss the frailty of her humanity as I had thought I would. I had embraced her for what she was. My Bella. "I think you might should fix her cup for her," Bella smiled with sadness. "its still too much, the smell." Bella had never tasted human blood since her change and had done very well adapting her diet, but the smell of the uncovered human blood was still attemption. A risk. We always made sure to not bring it out while Charlie, Sue, or any of the other human visitors or half human visitors were around.

I squeezed Bella to me and kissed her forehead. Poor thing, I thought, I knew its hard for her. Its hard for all of us, but as a newborn, she was still under a year old, it had to be excruciating. To smell a human was like fire down your throat, but to smell the blood without barriers, it would be unimaginable. "Love, I've got this," I reassured her. Although we would have preferred not, Carlisle, Bella, and I had agreed to give donated human blood to Ness once a week in her cup to supplement her diet of animal blood and human food. We considered it bending the rules a bit, but we have no certainities if consuming only animal blood alone would be enough nutrition for Renesmee as she was not the typical vampire, she was half vampire and still growing. It was a scarifice we were willing to make for her, and it was not like any humans were losing their lives to sustain Nessie. Bella walked outside as I poured Nessie's drink and handed her her cup. She pressed her hand to me again. A smile spread across my face, "Renesmee, momma doesn't mind if you drink it." Our daughter was afraid of upsetting her momma.

"Bella, love," I spoke as I carried Renesmee outside to join her momma in our garden. I slipped my arm around my wife's waist. "shall we go to visit now? Time to hunt?"

"I'm ready," Bella stepped forward. She tossed a wink to Renesmee then looked back to me. "Want to race?"

Bella dashed off through the trees in the direction of my family's home. I slipped Renesemee onto my back. "Hold on precious one," I laughed as Renesmee gripped onto my shoulders. "We need to catch your momma." I bounded off behind Bella, and in my ear, I could hear the most precious giggling of my existence. My daughter loved to run…fast.


	3. A Nudge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Three**

**A Nudge?**

BPOV

I raced as hard as I could, bounding across treetops to lower branches. I knew that since Edward would be carrying precious cargo, he would be slower than his usual stride. Maybe once, since the day I awakened from the burning, I could outrun him. I had about 70 yards more to bound and I would be at the front door of Esme's beautiful home. But I could hear him. My instinct turn and look, to guard my path was evident, but I had super control. I knew who it was. I could smell the honey and lilac of his fragrance. And just as I was to make my last bound, I could see the long, bronze curls of Renesmee's hair flowing behind Edward. He had done it once gain. Edward gave Renesmee the speed that she loves ever so. The crooked smile I loved so turned to greet me as I made my way onto the porch 1/64 of a second after he had bounded past me. "Bella, love, I believe you almost had me," Edward chuckled.

Renesmee climbed down from Edward's back and was immediately greeted by Rosalie. Rosalie and Renesmee had the strongest bond of all of Edward's siblings. Rosalie had stood by my side and refused to allow Edward and Carlisle end my pregnancy in an attempt to safe my life. I will always be indebted to Rosalie for standing my ground for me when I was unable to stand it for myself. Our bonding over my less than easy pregnancy had stood the test of time, and our friendship remained. "Rose," I cooed as we embraced briefly.

Rose smiled at my affection. "Emmett and I have a big day planned for our favorite niece," she said as she danced indoors with Renesmee.

Edward and I followed inside. I could hear in the distance with my new super hearing Renesmee telling Auntie Rose that her title of favorite niece was less than a compliment as there were no other nieces that Auntie Rose could claim. I laughed and Edward nodded, "we created quite the little monster, didn't we?"

Only Edward could get away with calling our Nessie a monster. From anyone else, great offense would be taken. But Edward was right, she definitely was a little monster. She had every member of the Cullen Coven, as well as most of the Quileute tribe, and Charlie. It only took one touch and all couldn't help but fall in love with this child that Edward and my love created. Edward hugged me tight as I had let him in on that thought as I lifted my shield briefly. "Bella," was all he could speak.

I followed Edward as we went into the living room area to join Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was gathering his medicine bags and a few books. "Ah, children," he spoke. "Good day to you. I must go to the hospital. There is a bit of short-staffing issue today, so I thought I might go in. Plus, a new arrival of supplement for Nessie will be there for me today."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Edward spoke. "I believe I used the last of the donated supplement this morning. Her appetite is getting stronger, Carlisle." Edward hesitated and looked at me. I nodded and he began again. "Bella and I think we need to talk it over again, Ness's nutrition. We have to get her on animal blood. What do you think?"

Carlisle pondered the answer for a moment. He looked back at Esme. She nodded. "Esme and I were discussing the issues with Ness's diet just earlier. Nahuel sustains on blood and human food, but I have noticed with Ness, the human food doesn't seem to do much for her nutrition wise. Perhaps we could start having her hunt more often. I know she always goes with you, but perhaps she could hunt twice a week, and we could go from there. She's growing. There's nothing like her before. We have always been able to hunt once every two weeks or so and sustain well, but Ness needs more to continue her growing. Perhaps if we make the hunt more often, we can take away the donated blood."

Esme pointed to Carlisle then to Alice and Jasper as they came into the room, "Perhaps we could start with once a week. Maybe each couple could go a different week and we could let Ness go with whomever is going. No need for you to satiate yourselves with too much."

"I think that would be a great idea," I agreed. "It would give Ness a chance to bond with everyone a bit more, and I know she enjoys the hunt with Emmett and Jasper." I felt happiness seeping through my pores. "Jasper, she loves you."

Jasper beamed at the recognition of Renesmee's loving a Jasper hunt. He smiled at both Edward and I and the love and pride that my child created in my brother in law filled the room. "Renesmee is a delight," he said of his niece.

Instantaneously, I felt a sudden urge from happiness and joy, to a feeling of uneasiness. And then before I knew it, I felt a twinge under my ribcage, almost a discomfort. But yet, vampires aren't suppose to feel things like this from their insides. Our hearts don't beat, our bodies do not function. What was wrong with me?


	4. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Four**

**Realization**

EPOV

I glanced over at my Bella as soon as I heard the muffled moan wretch through her throat. Her face was distorted in a scared, worrisome look. Her topaz eyes looked at me with shock and fear in them. "Bella," I screamed. I hated to see the agony in her eyes. I had saw this scared look once before. "Love, what is it?" It was times like these I wish that bloodied shield that surrounds her mind would lift so that I could hear the thoughts in her mind. I loved the fact she could share her mind when she wanted to, but the frustrations of my mind when I couldn't hear and she was unable to speak sent the venom into my mouth. "Please, love, talk to me."

I brought my arms around Bella as she began to lean forward. Her eyes were focused on the floor, not looking at me, not looking at anyone or anything for that fact. Alice came rushing forward. _Edward! Its like before, I cant see her. She disappeared. _I nodded to affirm that I heard what she was saying. I sent her a pleading look. Please! Alice, look harder. Alice leaned forward, closing in on the side of Bella opposite to me. I looked to Jasper. _Pain, Edward, I feel pain from her. _"Bella, please," I pleaded.

Bella still wasn't moving. She was as still as the marble statues you find in a museum. I looked across the room. Carlisle and Esme stood as still as Bella. I could hear all their thoughts but not one answered my questions. Concern was springing across all the minds in the room. Carlisle dashed over to be by my side as I leaned forward and took a hold of my love. I looked over her head to Alice. _Its fuzzy, Edward. I can see her, but its fuzzy. She needs to lie down. Make her lie down. _

In less than a second, I had my wife in my arms and had her to the sofa. Bella looked up to me with her eyes pleading. She turned in my arms to look at Carlisle. "Carlisle," she started then hesitated. She looked back at me, then to Jasper. A wave of calm went through the room. Jasper knew the needs of all present, but still, there remained a frustration. The quietness of the room. Bella looked back to me. "Edward, its not possible. I know its not possible."

I couldn't follow what was being said. I didn't know what to say…what to do. "Bella, please," I pleaded. "You must tell me what it is that has happened. Jasper says he felt pain from you. Love, help me."

Bella closed her eyes. Then I could hear her thoughts, I could almost see them, relive them even. I was back on Isle Esme. I could see my Bella sick. I could see the bump that was between her hips that hadn't been present earlier in our honeymoon. I could hear her thoughts about feeling our little nudger for the first time. And then I could hear her thoughts as she had bent over just moments before in front of everyone. It was the same thoughts. But this, no this wasn't possible. She had been human during that time. Bella conceived our beloved Renesmee while still human. She was changed now. She had been a vampire for nearly a year.

I looked to Carlisle then to Esme. "Bella, are you sure," I stammered over the words. "I don't…its not…"

Our audience glanced back and forth between us. Nobody said a word. Bella was nodding. She clutched at her abdomen. Alice jumped forward to take Bella's hand. "I see!" she exclaimed. "Bella had disappeared from my vision, but now I see! Oh, Bella, Oh Edward!" Alice leaned forward and hugged Bella. _Edward, I know its not possible, but it is. It is for Bella. I see it. I can see it! It will happen, she yelled to me in her head. _

Rosalie and Emmett heard the commotion of Alice's antics from above. They descended the stairs but urgently Esme went to stairs. I could hear her whispering from across the room to stay with Renesmee upstairs, that a few moments were needed.. Esme crossed the living room back to where we had remained. "Alice, what do you see, sweetheart?" she asked.

Bella glanced around the room. "I think its happening again," she spoke. Her topaz eyes glistened when she looked at me. If vampires were capable of shedding tears, she would have been crying now. "Its…I'm…Edward…" she lifted her shield. I heard her thoughts. I pressed my hand to her abdomen. Muffled. I couldn't hear clearly. But I could hear enough.

I faced my parents, my siblings. I took my dazzling wife's hand in mine. I kissed her fingertips softly and gave it a slight squeeze of reaffirmation. This time would be different. I would be the husband I should have been the first time. "There's a new Cullen on the way," I choked out.


	5. Impossiblities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Five**

**Impossibilities**

BPOV

Grasping Edward's hand, I made myself sit upright on the sofa so that I could face my family. Carlisle was still at my side with my lovable mother just behind him. If a vampire could go into shock as I once had believed Edward had, then Esme's beautiful face was definitely in utter shock and disbelief. I looked at my Alice, my sister. She was staring in a deep concentration that I had seen during my pregnancy with Renesmee. Jasper was pacing along the far wall, trying his best to keep calmness and sensibility in the room. Even with his gift, it was making it difficult for him with all the different emotions that I assumed were flooding his concentration. I could sense that upstairs Emmett and Rosalie had overheard the conversations that had just passed. The house was eerily quiet for all that had just transpired. Carlisle took my hand and spoke to me, "Bella, I need to examine you," he began, "But with the circumstances, I don't know how or what to do. This is unlike anything I've seen or heard in all my centuries."

My father, the man who had been with the Volturi for many years, my father who had seen and heard about so many things, had never heard of this. A pregnant vampire. The nature of my relationship with Edward had been almost unheard of, and to conceive by a vampire while human and survive it, was a concept that was an utter amazement to the super world that I know belonged to. But to be a pregnant vampire was a completely confounding happening. My mind was racing. Edward and I had beat all the impossibilities and it now seemed we were starting on a new adventure. One that the outcome we could not foresee, not even with my psychic sister. "Carlisle," I pleaded. I couldn't get another word to form on my lips. I didn't know what to say. "We definitely to…"

Edward moved closer than possible to be next to me at all times. My love for him grew more and more. I never wanted or cared to be a mother, wasn't something I had ever thought about until I knew Renesmee was on the way. If my heart still beat, I knew it would be a jackhammer in my chest right now. If I was going to have another token of my love for Edward, I would more than welcome he or she. Edward looked at his father, his eyes wide, "Carlisle, we need to discuss this as a family. It will be different this time, the baby will be different than before. Bella is a vampire now." He broke off as grasped his father's shoulder. "Carlisle, how can this be?"

The room was still motionless. Everyone sat still as a statue waiting for Carlisle to speak. "Family, our coven is one of gifts," he smiled. "We are going to be blessed with a new member. We will embrace it. We will work it out and figure out what it is that we can do differently this time. This is all I know to say for now. I do believe with the calculations and the thoughts in my mind we have very little time to prepare. We know the delivery will have to be well thought out…I plan to watch you extremely carefully, measure you several times a day to see if there is any change to your body…how your baby will grow, I don't know. This is new to me. To our kind it is new."

I smelled a familiar scent as the front door closed. I looked up and there stood my best man, Jacob. He apparently had been standing there longer than any of us had noticed. Our thoughts had been so preoccupied with the soon to be new arrival that we had all been holding our breath and we hadn't smelled him come in. I smiled at Jacob as his face loosened for the distorted face he had been making. "Impossible," he started. "But we all know with Bella, everything that is impossible is possible." The shock on his face changed to horror to blank. Obviously, not even a werewolves knew what to say to our unexpected discovery.

And then, Rosalie appeared behind Jacob. Emmett was behind her moving fast. Rosalie stopped with a look of despair in her topaz eyes. "Please tell me what we hear is a crude joke?" she questioned her family. Our family. Emmett grasped Rose's forearm as she actually appeared unsteady as her gracefulness began to waiver. "It's not fair." Rose turned in a half second and bounded out the door.

Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I was cruising the Bahamas and wasn't able to do so. But I do ask all my readers to say a prayer for those that were on the cruise ship that had such an unfortunate accident. =)


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Six**

**Decisions**

EPOV

It had been several days as I watched my sister bound from our home as she learned of the impending arrival of my second child with my wife. I had knew when she had realized what was happening when her thoughts had turned from joy of playing with Nessie to the returning resentment of Bella. Bella had asked several times over the past few days what was going on in Rosalie's mind as she knew I would be listening to her thoughts to see what her plan had become. When Rosalie had joined our family just after Jacob, all I could hear was her disdain for my wife. Rose and Bella had bounded over her protecting Renesmee and Rose had for once gave my Bella the respect that she had deserved from the beginning. Now I knew that Rosalie was once again jealous of Bella. Even as a vampire Bella was once again getting the one thing that Rosalie had always wanted, her own family.

Our little family had taken up residence back in my old room in the large house with my family. Carlisle had decided he needed Bella close to keep a monitor on her situation. None of us knew what to expect when Bella was still human and pregnant and what we learned during that period of time would not be applicable to her current state. Starting over from scratch. Bella's body had changed minimally in the few days since our discovery but she insisted she could tell that the baby was growing. I could hear only remnants of the baby's mind, but not enough to determine what was going on. Bella was sure that meant the baby had shield like Bella's. Alice was still not seeing Bella's future, but that didn't scare me as she had done that in the earlier pregnancy. My fear that I had voiced to Carlisle was that the baby couldn't be a half human hybrid as Nessie, as Bella was no longer human. Carlisle's thoughts were close to the same as mine, though he couldn't hide everything. I could hear his thoughts when he let his guard down. Perhaps he was right and what little of Bella's human blood that remained in her tissues might have been just enough to give us another gift.

I heard my Bella shift her weight downstairs as Carlisle prepared to make his sixth measurement of the day. I went to be by her side immediately. "Bella," Carlisle secured the measuring tape tautly around her waist, "two millimeters of shift. But there is no discoloration or distortion. I don't understand but at least your body seems to. I don't know what or how to explain this. You have completely dumbfounded all laws of nature and un-nature." _Son, I really do not understand but I will do my best to treat this correctly this time. Do not worry, Edward, for Bella is immortal now. _My father always knew exactly when I needed reassuring but even then, I wasn't remotely comfortable. I couldn't ever be complacent about anything that dealt with my Bella and her life whether it be mortal or immortal.

Bella looked at me with a fierce happiness. "This time Edward," she took my hand, "I just know the baby is a HE."

I grinned in my crooked way that I knew she loved. "Bella, love," I laughed, "how wrong were you last time." My wife leaned into me. She opened her shield. _Please don't be worried, Edward. I see your eyes, I know. You need to hunt, I need to hunt. It will be okay. Our existence is just going to get better. _"Bella, you always look at the glass half full."

Bella looked toward the doorway and then smiled. Her face looked toward her abdomen as she placed my hand in her hand over the slight bulge that had grown. The bulge was nothing compared to that of her first pregnancy and by mine and Carlisle's estimates based on that previous pregnancy, she probably was a few days from giving birth, less than three probably, but it didn't seem familiar o right to me. Bella looked at both Carlisle and myself as Esme walked into the room.

Esme crossed the room and joined Bella the opposite side of me. She put her arms around Bella and spoke low enough for only them to hear. Esme was blocking my thoughts. I could hear it. She was reciting the multiplication tables repeatedly in her head. I had not noticed that Esme and Bella had been discussing anything recently but apparently the two of them had something to say. What stray thoughts I could pick from Esme's head showed me that. Esme gave Bella a reassuring nod and began to speak, "Edward, Carlisle, Bella and I have discussed some things that, the uh, baby is needing." Carlisle looked at his wife with curiousness in his expression. Obviously Carlisle didn't know anything either. "Bella was afraid to mention as she is still new to this life. But she shared her worries with me last night. She's been going hunting everyday, her appetite not satiated. She and I think, that like with Renesmee, she needs donor blood."

Bella looked pleadingly to both myself and Carlisle. Carlisle's thoughts were meant for only me, so I dared not to speak aloud and tried to give Carlisle an answer without my wife or mother seeing me. _Edward, she's still a newborn. The bloodlust could become too much and her diet of animals may be very hard for her to go back to. You see how hard it is for Jasper. For all of the family. It will difficult for her, Edward, but if this fetus is completely vampire, animal blood will not be enough for her. Do you want me to say no to the donor blood? _

I thought momentarily about the options that laid ahead. My first concern would be Bella. My concern for Bella would ultimately relate to Renesmee and to the new baby. So many new concerns for me to thrash out in my head. If the human bloodlust was too much, Bella wouldn't be able to be around Charlie or any of the other humans that could be put in danger. And Renesmee. Renesmee was half human. Would the bloodlust become too much of a risk for Nessie? I had to protect my wife but I have to protect my daughter. Then the new baby. If the new baby drank only human blood in the womb, would the baby only be satisfied with animal blood on arrival? We had managed to get Nessie enough human donor blood to sustain her thirst but she was half human and had drank formula too. How would we deal with this decision? So many responsibilities too so many people. My mind was racing with all the thoughts all of the options and possibilities. I have to protect my new child as well. And we didn't know what exactly the new baby would be. Hybrid? Vampire? I could hear the thoughts. I could see Bella's pleading face. She needed human blood. I could see it. Her eyes had grew dark again. Twice today alone. The animal blood wasn't enough to give her appetite what she and her body and our new bundle were needing. And my family was leaving this decision up to me. The husband, the man of the house. I needed to make the decision that would affect our entire family and our future. "I think I know what we need to do," I started.


	7. To Have Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Seven**

**To Have Bloodlust**

BPOV

My husband sat on the edge of the sofa beside of me, cradling my hand between his hands. He was stroking and rubbing my fingers so fast that I could feel his apprehension at the suggestion that Esme and I had made regarding my diet. I wanted to let him know that my body was needing, yearning for human blood. That the new baby could not get enough blood in his system. I wanted to tell my husband that I had went hunting with Jasper earlier without his knowledge because I could not get enough to drink. We had ran into Canada so that I could drink from the Grizzlies that our brother, Emmett, loved so much. I had discussed with Jazz my hunger, and he had suggest we go after big prey. We he saw that after two bears and four elk that I was still hungry, he suggested a family talk about trying some donor blood. That the new vampire we could be welcoming in a few days needed more than just the animal blood diet that we all stuck to with every ounce of pride we had. I had told Jasper that I wanted to talk to Esme first because she would hide her thoughts from Edward long enough to come up with a plan on talking to everyone about it. Everyone but Rosalie. My sister had bounded out the door several days ago and we hadn't seen her since. Emmett had went after her and found her, but she insisted that he come home and allow her some time to think of what was happening. I knew that Rose was upset that I was once again getting what she wanted and I had been concerned since she left that our new found camaraderie would vanish when she arrived. But those thoughts went out of my head when my appetite for human blood came more apparent.

Edward looked deeply into my eyes, and I tried to break his stare, knowing he could see the hunger in them. I had been frantic when I was hunting the past few days. He or one of the others would go with me to make sure that no humans would be nearby as they knew my thirst had increased immensely. For the most part, we could go two weeks without needing to hunt, but in the last three days, the need to hunt had become several times a day for me. It had gotten to the point were the others weren't hunting but there to accompany. To keep the wandering humans safe if there had been one. I had spoke to Charlie on the phone and told him about his new impending fatherhood but had asked him to give me a few days for a visit, as I was not feeling well. I hated lying to him, and I'm sure he knew I was lying as like Alice says, I'm a terrible liar and actress. But I knew that my thirst was for human blood and I didn't want to expose Charlie in the slightest. Edward shifted his weight out of habit and faced us. Jasper and Alice had sat down across from us, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme still by my side. Emmett had sauntered in from upstairs. I had asked Jacob to take Nessie to hunt while our discussion occurred. Jacob was still my best man and he would do whatever needed to be done for his imprint, my baby, Nessie. Emmett was on my side. He made that clear the moment the subject was approached and the decision was left to Edward. "Little sister needs it, bro," he said, giving his opinion. "Bella needs to keep that baby happy."

Emmett always supported me. Even against Rosalie. Rosalie had made it known she didn't want me in the family but Emmett had went against her and had voted when I had asked for a vote on my being turned. I knew I could count on him. Carlisle was apprehensive with the blood plan. He didn't speak it out of respect for Esme, he would never go against his wife, but was afraid for the after effects. Edward looked around the room as our family had gathered. It had been several hours after we approached the subject and he hadn't moved from the sofa.

I felt the motion of the baby in my abdomen. Our baby. I clinched my abdomen at the movement. Unlike with Renesmee, there was no pain to speak of, no sickness, but there was a feeling of discomfort when the baby turned or moved. I likened the feeling to when we had to swallow food or drink in the company of humans. This revelation had brought loads of sympathy from my family. Swallowing human food was difficult as we had to repel it from our own throats after, something none of us enjoyed enduring. Edward placed his hand over my hand on my abdomen and rubbed slowly. His eyes widened as he listened. "I have finally been able to hear the thoughts," Edward smiled. "Not very much, but a little. The baby…is thirsty. No other thoughts, but thirsty."

I knew the baby was thirsty. I no longer had a desire to eat, but thirst for blood I could feel. I had noticed for a few days prior to my actual discovery of movement that my thirst had become unquenched when I fed. I thought perhaps it had something to do with my newborn thirst and my diet of animal blood. I had not imagined the real consequence. "Edward," I put my hand to cradle his face, "please, tell us what you think of the plan." I moved my other hand around my abdomen. "The baby is very thirsty and in turn I'm very thirsty and I need to hunt again."

Edward looked at each family member solemnly. "I have decided that we should try to supplement Bella's thirst. I don't think we need to do this strictly animal at first. I believe that the baby is going to be a vampire, not like Renesmee. If the baby comes out with only human blood in his or her system…" he began to stammer. He closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them, looking intently at me. "If we allow only human blood, then I think it will present a danger in the end. Nessie can sustain on either diet, and we were able to communicate with her before birth. I've not been able to do that or see that with the new baby. The new baby could pose a threat to Charlie, Sue…to Nessie…if we only allow human blood."

I had known of and thought about this concern greatly. But I knew with our family, we could protect all of those we loved, vampire and human. "I'm willing to try anything," I said. I turned to Edward, then to Carlisle. "You know the need Nessie had for human blood, its even more so with this baby. I don't know if the animal blood will work much longer."

Edward shifted again, looked intently to Carlisle, then to Jasper and back to me. "Love, my other concern is you. You have never exactly been a newborn, your self control is immaculate. Like no other any of us have seen. But once you get a taste of human blood, which you have not had as a vampire, you will see what we talk about with the frenzy. You have the blood frenzy when you feed with animal blood, but human blood is different. I think if you only drink human blood…that the bloodlust will last and you will have a difficult time. You would not be able to see Charlie for awhile, love. And…you would pose a threat…"

I knew when Edward broke off his last sentence immediately what he was thinking. "You are afraid for Renesmee too?" I finished.

Edward nodded and put his arms around me. "Love, I don't think you would ever hurt Nessie intentionally. Hear me out. Bloodlust is terrible. When I was on my rebellion, I could not get enough. And I don't want you to endure that or slip up and have to deal with that for the rest of our existence. You know how I disgust myself for what I did. Please, understand, love, its not only about the humans in our family or Nessie and the new baby, its about you my love. I waited a century for you and I do not want you to have any regrets throughout your existence. Do you understand?"

I understand what Edward meant and I lifted my shield and replayed the hunt for him that Jasper and I had embarked on. "Now do you see, Edward?"

Edward looked fiercely at Jasper and a snarl came out of his throat, but not actually at Jasper but at our hiding our hunt. "Jasper. Bella. You should have told me this. That would have made the course of action to take a lot more easier to see." Edward stood and paced across the floor. "I guess we have no choice. We have to try."

Carlisle disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cup in his hand. "I had thought of this and prepared," he said as he reached the cup to me. "Try it, Bella, and see what happens. Edward place your hand on Bella's abdomen, see if you can get a read on the baby. Perhaps we could know immediately what kind of effect this will have."

I drank from the cup as if I had been a human deserted in the desert for three days. I could not get enough. The blood was not warm, it was very cold, not what I would have preferred, but perhaps the coldness would keep the bloodlust down. I had not tried a drop of human blood as a vampire. I had drank it to Jacob's disdain while I was pregnant with Nessie, but not as a vampire. And it tasted good. Too good. Better than any of my siblings, my parents, or my loving husband had ever described. I could feel the satisfaction as soon as the blood was on my lips and tongue. Edward had placed his hand on my abdomen and was holding as still as possible. He looked around the room, with relief in his eyes. His eyes fell flat as he listened and horror slowly crept in. He looked to Esme, then spoke, "The baby needs, not wants, but needs the donor blood. I guess we know what to do…but not were we will be left when…the pregnancy is over. Bella, we will help you, but you will have to be strong…and controlled."


	8. Unfair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Unfair**

RPOV

I had to get out. I had been brushing Renesmee's hair when I heard the voices downstairs. I could feel the panic flowing throughout the living room of our home even though I was upstairs. Even though I could feel my family trying to be quiet so as not to let Nessie know what was going on, my vampire hearing was better than my darling niece's hybrid ears. It was impossible but once again my dear brother and his wife had defied all the laws of mortality and immortality. I would always be forever thankful for my sister, Bella, as she gave me a glimpse of motherhood with Nessie, but my heart, our whatever you would like to call it since our's doesn't beat, broke in to when I heard what Edward was telling our family. _There's another Cullen on the way._ Those words burnt. Those words hurt like nobody could understand. I knew I couldn't speak my feelings to anyone. Not Emmett, not even Esme even though she yearned for her own children and grieved for the one she lost.

I started bounding across the river as soon as I could. I knew I had to run, but to where I didn't know. I had thought about taking my car, but I needed speed and freedom. I pranced on every prey that I could find. I wanted to fight my feelings, leave them behind. I was angry. Not at Bella. I know that Bella probably was thinking I hated her, that I had to be away from her. I love Bella, I do. In the beginning I had hated the idea of an outsider becoming one of us, and I hated and resented that she was giving up the one thing that I had wanted to keep, my humanity. I needed to fight off my feelings of hatred toward Royce. He was the one that had taken away my chance of a future with a husband and kids. I was thankful for my Emmett, and for Nessie, and I was going to be thankful for our new family member, but I didn't want to witness the joys of finding out. My body felt heavy and I needed to get away.

After my first hunt, I ran from Forks. I had no plan, and I thought of visiting my Denali cousins, but I didn't care to do that either. My cousins would ask why I appeared on foot and alone, and I had no desire to inform them of Edward and Bella's impending arrival, one that they would not believe anyway, and furthermore, I would have to tell my tale of the…jealousy…for lack of better words that I was feeling. My vanity wouldn't allow me to spend too much time in the forest without being able to change clothing and feel comfortable so I decided to go into Seattle and rent a car. I went into a bank that held one of our many accounts and withdrew enough money to be able to stay in a luxurious hotel and rent a decent car for several days.

After checking into the hotel, I decided some retail therapy was what I needed. After several stores and continuously seeing infants being pushed around, I couldn't take anymore and I went back to the hotel. I knew my family was worried about me, if they were thinking about me at all. I hated not being there but I hated the idea of hearing the excitement of what was to come. As my mind thought of all the outcomes, my mind begin to race with the thoughts of possibilities. Its impossible that Bella was going to have another baby. Impossible. We are vampires, forever unchanging. I had been with Emmett for so long and no such thing had been possible for us and I wasn't much older than what Bella was when her change happened. There was no way she was pregnant. I didn't want to think of it. Why would Bella be able to have another baby? She was a vampire now. Granted she was a young vampire, but still a vampire all the same. I knew Edward and Carlisle had already thought of this. They were always thinking. I sat in the hotel for two days thinking about the ways it would be possible for Bella to be having another baby. Of what the baby would be. There was no way this baby would be like Renesmee. I missed Nessie so much. She and I spent every afternoon doing her hair and having a mini fashion show. My niece must be missing me the way I missed her. I know she had to. I sat on the bed and stared at the phone for what seemed like half of an existence. I took the phone from its cradle and dialed. The other voice on the phone answered. "Alice, I want to come home."


	9. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Moving Forward**

BPOV

We were sitting in the living room when Alice's phone rang. Alice had already foreseen Rosalie's return and Edward had been trying hard to hear her thoughts. He wasn't able to hear but fuzzy mumbles because of the distance, but he could tell that the ambiance of her thoughts were leaning toward coming home. My body had only changed slightly more in the time since she had gone and Carlisle and Edward together had decided on a course of action for a delivery of the baby. We had agreed to wait a couple of more days, that would be relatively close to the amount of time it had taken me to deliver Nessie. Carlisle was calling my schedule c-section his preventative measures for both the baby and me. With a pregnancy like this that was so unlikely to have occurred in the first place, we had to have a great game plan on.

Esme and Emmett along with Alice and Jasper had worked quickly in adding on and preparing an extra room for the new arrival that we should have in two more days. It had taken them about 12 hours in human time to get everything just perfect for the new arrival. None of Carlisle's medical equipment, like the ultrasound machine, was able to help in determining anything about the baby, just like with Renesmee, so Alice had decorated the new nurse in teddy bears with yellow paint. Edward and I had sat down with Renesmee and explained to her what was happening. That she was about to become a big sister. Nessie understand immediately what we were saying and was overjoyed at the ideas of a baby brother or sister. She wanted to share. Nessie was real quick to feel Edward's worry and had asked her daddy what was wrong with the new baby. Edward explained to Nessie that this baby would be different from her, more like Edward and myself. Nessie expressed that she was happy to be different from her family. She was special. And my daughter was right. The nursery had been her idea and her vision. She had showed her Auntie Alice with her gift how she foresaw the new nursery. Even Alice had to agree that Nessie had the best idea.

I had went back to the cottage to get a few things of my own that would make me more comfortable in our room in our family's home. Edward had barely left my side since our discovery. This was the one time he had let me go anywhere without anyone. Jacob and Edward had been on the porch with Nessie when I had decided on my mission to go to the cottage. They were in deep talk about the arrangements that we would possibly have to make for Nessie if my bloodlust for human blood became frenzied and for the protection of her in case the new baby would have bloodlust as well. I had kept up a half human donor blood and half animal blood diet since our talk and it seemed to be working okay. I tried to mix the two but that did not work, so I was drinking alternating the glasses of which blood I drank. Edward did not want me hunting anymore because of my 'delicate condition' even when I argued that my condition wasn't delicate since I was an immortal, but nonetheless, I had settled for the blood that was being brought to me. Jasper had the best idea when he went to get me lunch, he had caught a mountain lion and brought it back to me on the verge of death so that I could have my lunch warm. Since then, Edward and the others had done the same. Even Nessie had. Seeing my daughter bringing my lunch to me was a strange sight even for us vampires.

I had gotten the things I had planned to take back to the main house when I smelled the sweet scent of my dear sister. I turned to the doorway, "Rosalie, welcome home," I spoke first.

Rosalie and I looked at one another and she crossed the room in vampire speed. She embraced me and hugged my neck. When she pulled away, if a vampire could cry, she would have been. "Bella," she started. "I'm so sorry the way I ran out of here earlier. I know that you probably thought it was about…about the new baby. But its not exactly that. Its…well, I didn't understand why I haven't been able to get what I have always wanted. And you, you are so new to this life, and you get everything that I wanted, that you hadn't ever thought about, and that you had been willing to give up."

I could see that Rosalie was trying to give a sincere apology, although her words still burned as I swallowed them. I know that Rose didn't feel I should get the things I do because I had been willing to give them up of my own free will. She begrudged my parenthood even though we had become friends and close sisters. "Rose, I don't understand this myself. But you get a part of what you want, you get to help and be there with the children. You are a second mother to Nessie. She has shown me that she cares for you almost as much as Edward and myself."

Rose smiled. "Bella, its not the same and you know that, but I promise you not to misbehave again. I will be there for you with the new baby as I was with Nessie. Just please forgive me for running away. That's the best apology I am capable of."

I couldn't be upset with Rose after the way she had protected and made sure that Nessie was taken care of during my pregnancy and while I was burning. Rose and I had made our amends and I would keep those amends. Regardless, I would forgive her whether her apology was perfect or tactful. Rose was my sister now. I gathered my items that I had laid down. "Rose, would you like to see the new baby's room?"

Rose hesitate as she took a small step forward. "Bella, I would love to." We then made our way back to the nursery. Maybe everything would be okay.

As Rose stood looking into the new room, something Rose had said earlier had struck me. "Rose, there's something you said that I don't understand." Rose turned to me. "You said, you hadn't been able to understand why I get this, what do you mean?"

Rose's smile opened so that you should see the sparkling rows of perfect teeth. "Bella, I think that is a detail I want to discuss with the family. Are you ready to go back to the house?"

I nodded and led the way.


	10. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Announcement**

EPOV

I was apprehensive when Bella joined Jacob and I on the porch to tell us that she wanted to venture to the cottage alone. If I hadn't heard Rosalie's thoughts as she had gotten close to the house and I had figured out that she wanted to talk with Bella privately, I would have never let Bella go alone. I knew Rose would show up at the house moments after Bella left and that would give the two of them a time for some private moment. They had just gotten back to the house when Alice had seen a vision of Charlie coming over. I told Bella she should call and invite Charlie over so we could tell him of our impending arrival. Charlie was still need-to-know and so it wouldn't be too hard to tell him that in a day or two Bella would be delivering a new baby. He would know it was our baby from the moment he saw the child so we decided that it would be good to go ahead and let him know. I had sent Bella in to drink more human blood just in case she would get thirsty or the baby would get thirsty with the smell of Charlie lurking in the air. Bella insisted that her father's scent didn't make her thirsty but I wanted to take the precaution since we knew the baby was craving the blood.

I heard the police cruiser turning up our drive so I bounded into the house to let Bella know she needed to prepare. She no longer needed the contacts so there wasn't much to prepare other than brushing her teeth to get rid of the blood residue in her teeth. Human blood discolored her eyes only slightly from the topaz, but not by much. Charlie shouldn't notice that small of a change. I walked behind my Bella and put my arms around her waist. I kissed lightly on her ear then her neck. She raised her shield to let me know that it wasn't a good idea to tease her before company was to arrive. I spun her around with a slight chuckle pulled her close to my chest. "Oh, my Bella, love, you are too funny," I said. I kissed the tip of her nose. "Bella, Charlie will be thrilled. He is wondering what is going on that you asked him to stay away a couple of days, so he is very curious now. He suspects something is up since that is how we handled him and the situation with Neisse."

Bella kissed my lips. "Edward, I love you."

I never would get tired of hearing the reason for my existence, the woman I waited a century to be with, to tell me she loved me. "Bella, you are my existence. I love you."

We made our way into the living room as we heard Carlisle open the front door and greet Charlie. Alice bounced in to say hello to Charlie. She and Charlie had always had a camaraderie, even when my family had disappeared when I insisted that we needed to keep Bella safe from me. Every time I reflect back on that time, I get so angry at myself for doing that to my Bella. I almost lost her forever and I would never do that again. "Bells, what's going on?" Charlie said as he gave his daughter a hug and stretched out his hand to shake mine. Charlie had finally began to like me again, but he was a bit irritated at the moment because of Bella's phone call asking him to stay away for a few days. "No lies. Need to know only, but I need something."

I gestured toward the living room area and spoke, "Charlie, lets have a seat to discuss the matters at hand, and we will keep it need to know."

Jacob had came over to lend Charlie what he called moral support. Jacob sometimes forgets my gift and I knew his true reason for volunteering to come over while Charlie was here was to be closer to my little girl. Although we had learned to accept that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, Bella and I still had difficulties accepting it. His age alone was bothersome as with his previous feelings for Bella, but we knew that his imprinting primarily is what stopped the wrath of the werewolves from coming down on our coven.

I led the way into the room, pausing to let everyone go in before me. Carlisle and I accompanied Bella into the room with Charlie as well as Jacob. We had discussed that we were the only ones that needed to be in the room when Bella told Charlie. Charlie, much like Bella, didn't like an audience. "Come on Bells, lets hear it," Charlie pushed. "You aren't sick again, are you?"

I could hear Charlie's thoughts a bit more since I had spent more time around him. Charlie was in great fear that Bella was sick. Bella took her father's hand, and this time, he didn't flinch away. When Bella first began to touch her father, you could see that her coolness had made him uneasy and his thoughts confirmed that much. He couldn't understand why she was so cold but he didn't want to know the truth about the life his daughter had signed up for or know anything more than he did about his daughter's in-laws. "Dad," Bella began as she lifted her shield to let me know she was okay and calm. "Its nothing bad, Dad. But its still the need to know so you might not understand it. Just know before I start, everything is going to be fine and I'm really happy about my news." Bella waited until her father nodded his head for her to continue. "Well, dad, you remember how Renesmee is really special but she is completely, truly mine and Edward's?" Another nod. "Well, in about two days, Nessie is going to be a big sister to another very special child that is completely mine and Edward's." Bella gently began to rub her abdomen as she looked down and then looked back up and straight into Charlie's eyes. "What I'm saying is dad, you are going to be a grandpa in two days. Edward and I are expecting again."

Charlie sat on the couch stunned. His thoughts were more clear to me when he let his guard down. His mind was racing with the thoughts of how it had just been a few days since he had last seen his daughter and she appeared to have a small bump under her shirt but not enough to be giving birth almost immediately. He wanted to stay in the need to know but he was so confused to what to say. I began to reassure him. "Charlie, everything is going to be okay. Remember, Jacob told you Nessie was special. Bella is special too and I am. And the new baby will be. So congratulations Grandpa, pass out the cigars."

Bella was so much more like Charlie than her mother. Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, leaned forward, then relax back. A slow smile spread across his lips. "Well, Bells, you sure do know how to take things fast." Charlie wasn't a man of many words. "But then again, you have always been one to set your on pace for things. Nessie is still pretty young, but if having another baby so soon is what you and Edward want…"

Bella put her arms around her father's neck and was full of happy energy. More than I had seen in the past few days since she had gotten to the point of extreme thirst almost constantly. "Dad, this is what I want. Edward too. We are thrilled to pieces…"she looked to her father solemnly. "I know you don't understand and you want just enough information to keep you sane, but this is how my life should be. Extraordinary."

Rose had taken Renesmee upstairs while we had discussed the impending arrival with Charlie but now I could hear her bringing Charlie's granddaughter down so that they could get some time together. Renesmee adored Charlie almost as much as Bella and I. Our precious firstborn was full of love and giving love just as her mother had been. Nessie still had difficulties trying to maintain a bit of a human façade around Charlie. I had heard her thoughts and knew she wanted to show Charlie the way she showed the rest of her family but she understood the consequence to us and to her Charlie if he should know the truth of his family. Charlie took his granddaughter in his arms and held her close. These with the times that I wanted and hoped that Bella would remember for the rest of our existence. No other vampire in the world had been able to do what Bella had been able to accomplish, keeping her human family in her life.

As the day wandered on and Charlie and Bella said their goodbyes, I settled Renesmee in our room in her crib for the night. She didn't really need the crib anymore but to keep up the façade, the poor child had to endure it. Bella slipped into the room. I turned to see my wife. "Love," I started. "You have made me the happiest immortal in all of the existences of the world."

Bella kissed my lips softly. "Edward, I am the happiest immortal."

As we were enjoying our moments of aloneness, we heard Carlisle call to us from downstairs. Rosalie had something she wanted to say. Bella and I looked at one another curiously and headed down the stairs. We arrived to see everyone in the dining area. This seemed like a family meeting more than Rose wanting to speak. I tried to pick out of her mind what she was to be saying and she wouldn't let me in. Rose turned to look at me, grinned, and spoke, "Edward, I'm going to speak so get out of my thoughts."


	11. Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gift**

BPOV

As Edward and I descended the stairs, we sent one quick glance to one another. Our entire family had gathered around the table in the dining area. This only happened when there was something to discuss as a whole. I had thought perhaps Rosalie had wanted to talk to just the both of us regarding her earlier reactions of running away. I lifted my shield. _Edward, did you know about this? _He shrugged his shoulders as to say no. It was nice having a husband for a mind reader on occasions like these when we could have silent conversations without anyone knowing. Since we had discovered my shield, I had perfected its ability and use for moments just like these. Edward took my hand and gave me a slight squeeze as he cradled the small of my back in his hand. Edward still took care of me as I was still the fragile human I had once been, even though now as a newborn, I was stronger then he and all of my Cullen family.

I looked at the faces of all my family. All were anxious, including Emmett. Apparently Rose had not even told Emmett was coming. Alice's face was trying to hold the same composure as the rest but my future telling sister had apparently foreseen this even and was smiling privately at Rosalie. Rose waited till everyone was seated and comfortable. She was sitting at the head of the table. I looked to my left as Esme came and joined my side. Esme took my hand in hers and gave a squeeze of reassurance. "Family, I know you are wondering why I wanted all of us to be together tonight and what it is I have to say," Rose began. She looked to her husband as he was about to say something. "Don't interrupt, dear. Let me talk." Emmett sulked back in his seat. I'm sure he was about to say something smart. "I want to first say that I am sorry to all of you for leaving so abruptly without any explanation or warning. Bella and I have talked and everything is okay." Rose shot me a grin and I returned it with a nod. "But what I want to say to you is something that came as a revelation tome while I was wandering."

Rose stood and paced along the floor for a few minutes. My family were exchanging glances and nobody made a move or a sound. Rose came back to the table and took her chair once again. "I have thought about how everything that is happening now and what it means. I believe I have made a discovery or at least I have recognized what we have all missed. We know our family is gifted. And we know Bella's gift, her shield. But I believe, that isn't the only gift Bella possesses. Bella has a second gift, a gift her shield _protects. _Bella can procreate. That is a second gift to Bella. It's the only explanation for this to be happening again."

The room grew eerily silent. I looked to Edward who was listening intently on the thoughts around the room. "Do you think its possible, Carlisle?" I asked. My father in law would know if this was a possibility. I would think.

Carlisle was in deep concentration and my words broke it. "I…I truly have heard nothing of the such, but no two gifts are the same. Eleazer had said you were special and that your shield kept everyone out, and that it was impossible to know the capabilities of your gift. Perhaps, perhaps Rosalie is correct. Procreation is your gift and your shield is secondary to protect you and the infant. But even then, you could only procreate for so long from a medical standpoint, as you can no longer make eggs, as you are frozen in your state." The room grew silent. "But then again, your abdomen has grew a few centimeters during the course of the pregnancy which should be impossible for vampires. I don't know. There's no way to know."

I leaned in to Edward and looked at his face. "Love, we will be fine," he reassured me before he began to speak to everyone. "I believe Rosalie that you could be right. Carlisle and I had discussed her abilities in the past and wondered if the shield was more than we knew. We will have to go into this as a family."

Carlisle began to smile. "Family, we knew from the beginning that Edward chose his perfect mate. Bella has proven from the beginning she was an asset to the family. But now we have a beautiful gift that is part of us. A gift unlike any other."

Esme jumped from her seat and threw her arms around Edward and I. "Bella, you are giving the opportunity to Rosalie and I to be somewhat of a mother, allowed us to have the feelings with Nessie, and now you are going to be able to give us more than we could have ever imagined. We will always be here to support you and Edward and any bundle of a blessing that you bring into our existence."

Alice squealed as she came out of her seat. She hugged Jasper and smiled coyly. "Shopping trips!" she exclaimed.

Emmett was his usual timing, "Well, Bella, you have another reason to not keep you hands of my brother." He guffawed loudly.

I gave a cursed look to my favorite big brother. The room filled with everyone discussing and talking about future Cullens. Then Jasper spoke, "I hate to interrupt the happy thoughts, but I believe this great gift is also a wary gift."

Edward shot Jasper a look and a growl came out of his throat. Edward was reading Jasper's thoughts. I could sense it. I lifted my shield. _Edward, what is it? _Edward looked to me and said, "Love, I think Jasper is right and he needs to share his thoughts."

Jasper looked around the room and a sense of calm came through the room. He knew his words were upsetting but he needed to speak of what was worrying him. "Carlisle, we need to think about this gift. Bella can procreate. We already know that male immortals can procreate as we have the proof of Edward and Joham. We've all heard the stories of the males who impregnate human women. Bella is the first female immortal that we know has reproduced after her change. Aro made it very apparent not long ago that he wished to have Bella with him as well as Edward and Alice. This gift would be worth more to Aro than any other."

The room fell silent. Nobody moved or said a word. "Jasper," Carlisle began. "I know what you are saying and you are right. This gift is not safe from Aro. If he reads any of us, he will know what Bella is capable of. He would want you to join him more than ever." Carlisle nodded in my direction.

"NO!" Edward exclaimed. "That will not happen. Bella, it will not happen."

Alice leaned toward me, putting a hand on my forearm, "I have not seen Aro or the Volturi coming close within distance to us. There's not an immediate concern for us for them. They are still scared."

Esme shook her head. "Carlisle is right, children. Aro would want Bella. He would be afraid that Bella could create and would create an army to destroy him. Even though he knows our thoughts and how we want to live, he would not care. We have to protect this gift, make it a complete secret. We cannot tell anyone outside of our family. No other coven can know our Bella's gift."

Emmett came to his feet. "We will fight to protect you, Bella. Edward, you know that. We will keep this gift our family's secret."


	12. Prepare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Prepare**

EPOV

Carlisle had called me to his study on the day we had chosen to bring the new Cullen baby into the world. Jacob had came and took Nessie to La Push so that she wouldn't have to present for what was to come. We laid out the best plan we could for Bella and for the new baby. Carlisle and I had spent most of the night preparing his office into a surgical suite. He would be doing all the honors of the delivery with all of my siblings participating as assistants. Esme and I would be Bella's coaches. We knew that none of the human pain relief drugs would help Bella, and even though Bella was indestructible, there would still be an amount of pain for her to endure. Carlisle had discussed what the sawing through Bella's abdomen would entail to get to the baby. We had prepared as best we could. Carlisle had went into Seattle and then to Port Angeles to acquire as much donor blood that a doctor could. Bella had been drinking only the donor blood for the past two days. Animal blood was not helping as we had hoped. Bella and I had briefly went into town and her throat was afire the entire time. The delivery was finally here and we were hoping for the outcome that would relief Bella of her human bloodlust.

Carlisle and I had discussed a future plan of contraception for us. Bella would not want to hear this. She enjoyed every aspect of being my wife. Birth control, the conventional pill, would not work on her immortal body. We knew that. We would have to attempt prophylactics but we were unsure how that would match with the venom that ran through our bodies. Our venom is extremely potent, even causing contacts to disintegrate in a matter of hours. We couldn't spend our existence procreating. In a hundred years, at the rate we were going, we would have nearly that many children. I would not allow my Bella to go through this that many times.

Carlisle and the others were prepared in the new surgical suite waiting for us. I went into our room and found Bella staring out the window. "Love," I said as I put my hand in her hair and one arm around her waist. "Are you ready?"

Bella looked into my eyes. Her eyes had become a bit of a rust color with all the consumption of human blood. She looked at me and if immortals could cry, she would have been. "Edward," she sighed. "As ready as I will ever be. I love you."

My crooked gin spread on my face. Bella had told me so many times how that smile would make all her worries and fears go away. I was doing my best. Being immortal didn't mean you stopped having human feelings. They only magnified. "As I love you."

Carlisle walked into the room where we stood. We did not know how to fully prepare or what to expect but we had done our very best to prepare for all things we could foresee. I knew my Bella was worried. I was worried for her. I had reassured Renesmee that her momma would be just fine before she left with Jacob. Renesmee had put her hand to my face and showed me what she foresaw coming in the future. It was of her, Bella, myself, and a baby wrapped in a blanket running through the forest, laughing and playing as a family. I knew my daughter's thoughts just like everyone else's and I knew she was scared for her momma, but she was the only family member that was completely at ease with the new baby coming. Maybe she could see something that the rest of us were incapable of knowing or seeing. "Edward, Bella, I think we should get started," my father spoke. _Edward, it wont take long and we will make it through just fine. Minimal pain for an immortal. Jasper is going to be there to keep the mood calm and pleasant for all of us. I told him to put all of his focus on Bella. _

I nodded at my father's silent conversation and reassuring words. I knew that he was right but I feel as though I had been put on the Earth and my existence was to protect my Bella. No longer the fragile human, she didn't require as much effort, but it will still my instinct to insure everything was fine for my Bella. I scooped my lovely wife into my arms and walked at a human's pace up the stairs. "Edward, this isn't necessary," she argued. "Put me down. I can walk!"

Carlisle laughed at Bella's frustration. That was definitely my Isabella Cullen. She was too independent for her own good. My Bella didn't want me to continue my protectiveness once she was changed. I remembered the times in the clearing when she had wanted to fight with me to learn how to deal with the Volturi if that time not so long ago had became a war. Luckily, it hadn't come to that. My Bella had saved all of us. She and the presence of the werewolves had frightened the Volturi and they eventually retreated from us. I looked at Carlisle. The Volturi. Bella still wasn't fully aware of how the royal immortals worked. If they find out her abilities, it would definitely be a hindrance. I chuckled a little as I heard the snarl come out of my wife's mouth. It wasn't a snarl for me to be concerned with but a snarl to let me know that she thought I was going overboard in my measures of my protective grips I had on her. "Bella, Bella, I'm going to take care of you every moment," I laughed again. "You signed on for forever remember? This is what forever entails. My looking after you."

Bella grumbled as we entered Carlisle's office and our makeshift medical facility. Alice was at the foot of the surgical table, all smiles and bouncy, the usual for Alice. Jasper had taken a place on one side of the bed, near were Bella's head would lay. Esme was to the side of the room with a waiting blanket and small cooler we had placed there with donor blood for Bella, in case the delivery left her weak, and for the new baby, there was some animal blood. Carlisle and I had discussed that the baby's first feeding definitely needed to be that of animal blood so that we could try to continue on post birth with what we Cullens called our vegetarian diet. Emmett was standing at the foot of the bed with a smile on his face like he was ready to get started. He looked as much as excited as I did about the new baby almost being here. Rose had placed her self opposite side from Jasper, but mid way along the table so that she could assist Carlisle in the delivery. I was going to be opposite Jasper on the other side of the table, along with Rose, holding my Bella's hand, kissing her forehead and reassuring her. This delivery will be much different from Renesmee's. Renesmee's was panic and emergent with Bella near death because of her humanity. But this time, we had come prepared.

Esme stepped forward and took Bella's face. "Child, its time," Esme smiled. "We are going to be here with you and take care of you Bella."

Bella looked to me, kissed my jaw line, and turned to the table. She smiled and took her place on the table. "Lets do it," she spoke. She raised her shield. _I'm ready to bring another piece of our love into existence, Edward. I am ready for this. I love you, Edward, and I cant wait to meet our new baby._

Gently, I placed my lips on my wife's forehead. "I love you, Bella Cullen."


	13. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Arrival**

BPOV

More than any of my family in the room could know, I was ready to bring this new baby into our existence. I had known before my change that the immortal life was for me. It was with my Cullen family that I felt complete, safe, accepted, and happy. Normal even. I had never given thought to being a parent as a human but now that this is the gift I bear, I was more than happy. No words in any dictionary you could find in any language would describe the feelings I felt when I had my Renesmee. To find out a second child, and possibly more, was possible for me was just the same. The love I felt for the baby that was inside me, my new lil nudger, was just as it had been for Renesmee. My existence had become more meaningful before I had even changed when I had discovered that I was going to be a mother. Now with this new baby, the meaning behind my world had become even stronger. I was going to give Edward once again the one thing he thought he was taking away from me, parenthood.

I placed myself on the surgical table without any instruction to do so and laid back to be prepared. I knew that this was going to be unique in that not only is the protective shell around my baby was like the marble of Edward's body, but also my entire body now was that of the marble rock feeling. Carlisle had explained over and over what his plan to do for my delivery and I had agreed with him and accepted it. There was no better plan than what my father-in-law had come up with. I saw Carlisle nod at Edward then to Jasper. My dear brother was next to me, gripping my hand. I knew that Jasper felt the closer he was to me the better he could make the experience for me. Calmness, easiness pierced through my body. Perhaps he was right. I had promised to concentrate and open my shield to Edward. He wanted to experience my thoughts as Carlisle began the delivery.

The usual sights you would see in a c-section delivery were not apparent for this birth. We prepared a table in case the baby appeared to be slightly human though we were guessing that it would not happen. Carlisle insisted we prepare for both instances, but I could feel the strength of this baby in my abdomen and it was unlike any I had felt with Renesmee. Carlisle pulled the sheet just below my abdomen so that he could get a view. The room was silent. Then I could hear the metal saw. Edward had told me he was afraid of using his teeth this time because of the time and the pain, plus, we weren't for sure if I would be spending the rest of my existence with a gaping hole in my abdomen. Vampires don't heal, do they?

I opened my shield to let Edward in. He kissed my forehead in response. I began to think of our wedding, our honeymoon, the feathers, the first time I held Renesmee. Anything to let him see that the experience wasn't like the first one. The spinning of the blade sounded like a welder's gun against metal. The screeching of the cut. Carlisle was working slowly, as we didn't know how close the baby would be and we couldn't risk the baby. I would not allow that. I was thinking of what Edward had to me earlier, while I was a human. That if you didn't burn the remains of a vampire, they could putt themselves together. Heal so to speak. Edward's eyes lit up, "Bella, I never thought of that." Carlisle glanced up to look at Edward's exchange with me. He was still working pertinently on the delivery of the baby. "Bella believes she will heal, just like if she had been taken apart and not burned."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and continued to work. Rosalie worked quickly, handing all the things to Carlisle as he needed them. Emmett sat quietly in the corner, watching intently on the scene unfold. I could hear Esme humming my lullaby that Edward had penned for me not longer after meeting me. That beautiful sound always calmed me. With Jasper sending out feelings of calmness and happiness, my mind was at ease. I felt the blade of the saw barely. Being immortal made things so much easier, like say, having your abdomen sawed. Carlisle looked up and announced, "Here. Almost here."

I leaned my head forward to see my father-in-law. As he stood up he brought into the air a bronze haired baby. No crying. The baby began to turn its head from me to Edward and back. The baby smiled. Two upper teeth gleamed at me. I felt my shield snap into place as I had let my guard down and I relaxed it. I wanted Edward to hear it all. And then it happened. _Hi Momma. Hold me please. _I looked at Edward and he was staring in amazement to the baby. "Carlisle," I said as I stretched out my hands.

Carlisle brought the baby down into my arms. "Meet your son, Bella, Edward," he announced loudly so that all could hear.

I brought my son close to me, held him, and hugged him tightly. I kissed his forehead and brought his hand into mine. Edward was rubbing the bronze hair on his head and smiling proudly. Our son. He looked very much like Renesmee had at birth. He looked as if he was nearly three months already. His hair was just that of his sister's, less curl though. He was definitely more Edward than me. "My son. I couldn't wait to meet you," I said into his ear. "Momma and Daddy love you so much."

The baby looked into my eyes once again. _I love you, too, Momma. Where is my sister? _Edward and I glanced at one another. The amusement and happiness in Edward's eyes were so evident. Edward looked into his son's eyes, the color of mine. Not my brown human eyes, but my vampire eyes. They were a rust color that mine had been since I had adopted the diet of half donor blood and half vegetarian. Edward looked at our family and spoke, "He is gifted."

Carlisle came closer as did the rest of the family. Everyone wanted to see their new nephew. Rosalie held her arms out and took him after Edward had taken him from mine. Emmett began making promises of teaching him to fight as soon as he began to walk. The baby looked into Emmett's eyes. Emmett looked to Edward, "Oh my, Edward, he is like you but like Renesmee."

The rest of the family had been so busy passing him around they had not gotten to experience the gift of our new son. "Edward," I said, "tell them. Tell them what Masen is capable of."

Edward beamed when I spoke our new son's name. I had not given him the slightest idea of what I had planned to call our son. I thought paying homage to his human last name would give him a connection to his mother and father. I had named Nessie after my parents and his immortal parents, but there had not been a connection to his human life. "Masen." he said. He paused for a few moments and kissed my lips. "Bella that is such a gift for you to do that. Masen Cullen. I love it."

Carlisle handed his grandson back to Edward. He was inspecting my delivery wound when he looked up and said, "Bella, its like nothing has ever happened to your immortal body. You are just like you were the day you woke." He was very pleased. "Now, what is this Edward about Masen?"

Edward turned his son to his new family. "Masen is gifted like Renesmee, but different," he explained. "I saw it through Bella's thoughts. She opened her shield during and after the delivery so that I could experience everything she did. Emmett has obviously seen it as well. Like Renesmee, Masen is highly intelligent. He knows who everyone is and he is already curious as to where his sister is. I could have gotten this information from him by reading his thoughts, but I didn't. He told me his thoughts through my thoughts. Its kind of like Renesmee's gift of showing, but more like mine in that no touch is necessary. He can project his thoughts into your mind like Bella can project her shield. Its very fascinating."

Edward was glowing with pride as he looked at our son. Edward holding our son close to him. Our gifted son. My thoughts were flooded with weary feelings as I realized that Masen was not a hybrid like Renesmee. Would he forever remain an infant? I was scared. Yet he grew in the womb. I felt calm feelings as I looked up and saw Jasper grin in my direction with a nod. I took Masen from his father's arms. Another piece of my Edward to love forever. "Masen Anthony Cullen, you are a lucky little boy to have all these people love you so," I said as I kissed my son's head. I looked to Edward who was beaming. "Do you approve?"

Edward nodded in agreement of the name I had chosen for our little boy. Our lives were going to change with my new gift, as well as our son's. But how much, did we know? The front door opened as Renesmee sashayed over to meet her new brother. Giggling, Renesmee held her arms out wanting to hold her baby brother. Jacob stood in the doorway staring in disbelief of the little bundle of joy that now sat in Renesmee's arms with Edward's help.


	14. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**New Life**

EPOV

Adjusting to fatherhood with Renesmee had been one of the most wonderful experiences in all my existence, only thing comparable to marrying my Bella. Having Masen brought the same incredible feeling as the first time. Adjusting to Masen was not at all difficult, but his bloodlust was what Carlisle and I had expected. Bella was having difficulties with it as well. She had wanted to invite Charlie over immediately after having Masen but I wanted to give it at least a week so that she could adjust to hunting again. I was proud of Bella being able to resist again and she was no surprise with her self control. Carlisle and I had watched Masen, he was quite thirsty after drinking several bottles of animal blood. Our worries about his growing had ceased as he was growing, but not at the super speed that Renesmee had. Our daughter was close to a year old but was more like a graceful seven year old in body, older in mind. She had taken to sisterhood with finesse. She loved spending time with Masen and playing. She would talk to him and teach him and they would share their gifts with one another.

We had not taken our new son into town or anywhere away from our family's home or our cottage for that matter. We needed to determine if he was venomous, which he most likely would be because both Bella and I were. I had asked him to bite me on numerous occasions but our newborn knew wrong from right already and refused to do so, even when I insisted we needed to know. If Masen accidentally pricked Charlie, it would be vampire life for him and I knew that Bella nor Charlie wanted that for him. Bella would love to keep her father with the rest of her family forever, but she knew that this would not be a life Charlie would choose, so she would rather respect his wishes. We would figure something out soon enough.

Bella and I with our children and Jacob were walking toward the cottage. Bella had took the lead with the children as Jacob and I walked slowly behind. Jacob began to think loudly so that he would grab my attention. Jacob's thoughts had always been more vivid and clear than all of those I had ever been around before, but over the past few months, having Jacob around all the time, I had learned to tune them out of my head. I knew if Jacob was yelling so loud, he was trying hard to get my attention. I looked at him quizzically as to say what's on your mind. _There was a bloodsucker near the line yesterday. Sam and his pack chased for quite some time. She fled. _

My face changed immediately at hearing this news. The Volturi had been gone for some time. Nobody had smelled another scent, but none of us had been out today. She must be passing through. I shrugged my shoulders to say I didn't know and that nor did my family. _The smell was familiar to us. It was a woman. A familiar scent but I don't know which bloodsucker. Sorry. All of us believe it was a woman from when your royal family came here after Nessie. It wasn't a scent of one of the good guys. It was from the bad lot of you. _

If I had blood running in my veins, it would have frozen. My body felt very heavy. Since becoming a father, protecting my family had become my top priority. I could taste the venom filling my mouth. I had known that the Volturi would be checking on us eventually. Aro was too interested in too many members of my family. I heard his thoughts when he had allowed our Nessie touch his skin. I had not shared all of the things I heard with my family, not even Bella. I did not want them to spend every day looking for the Volturi and not enjoying life. "Jacob, lets not tell Bella about this," I said low enough for only Jacob to hear. "Let her enjoy Masen without interruption until I discuss this with Carlisle."

_Bella isn't going to like this, Edward. Keeping secrets from her. She will be irate at the both of us and in turn will make Nessie angry with me for upsetting her mother. I will do the best I can brother but if Bella starts asking questions, or if Seth or one of the others lets it slip…_

I nodded in response. It wouldn't come to that. I needed to go back to the house and discuss this with Carlisle. Had the Volturi sent someone to spy? To see Nessie's progress? To spy on our truce with the wolves? "Bella," I called my wife. I bounded to catch her. Nessie always enjoyed watching my speed so I tried to make this as casual as possible. I wanted to be close to my family. They didn't know they needed me. I grabbed Bella and pulled her close. Jacob had phased and caught us shortly after I reached my wife and child. Nessie climbed on top of Jacob's back and laughed in glee.

Masen looked to Jacob and Jacob nodded. "Masen wants to ride too," Renesmee spoke. "Can he? I will hold on to him and not let him go."

I looked to Bella and she shrugged. We tried hard not to spoil the children but how could you not say yes to Nessie. It would be Masen's first ride on his future brother-in-law's back. I lifted my son into the arms of my daughter. To the outside world it would sound crazy that I was placing my newborn son, a week old, but looked four months, into the arms of my one year old daughter who sat there like a seven year old, with her being stronger than any human adult. "Take it easy, Jacob," I warned. "If…" No more words were needed. I could hear Jacob's thoughts and he knew to behave with my children.

Bella linked her arm around mine. We ran at a slower pace than normal behind Jacob. Renesmee and Masen were laughing in pure joy. I looked at my Bella and smiled. I hated keeping the new information that Jacob had given me a secret from her, but I had to until I figured it all out. My Bella could overreact, or did she? So far, she had been right about most things that had resulted in her reacting in that manner. "We are so blessed, Edward," she said. Her face showed that her thoughts were elsewhere. I new that face.

"Love, a penny for your thoughts?" I said as I pulled her closer to me. I touched her along her face, brushing my fingertips lightly over her jaw line and down to her neck. "What's on your mind, gorgeous?"

Bella sighed. She brought her arms around my neck. I kissed her lips loosely. We had stopped moving but I could still hear Jacob not far from us. Nothing more than a bound or two away. I pressed her face into my chest. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you, Ness, and Masen. And I was thinking of the future…"

I leaned back and pulled Bella's chin upward so that I could look in her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes had now become those beautiful topaz eyes. I thought I would have missed them, but I still have Ness's to look at. "We are. My three reasons for existing. I never thought it possible to be a father. You gave me everything, Bella, love. But what are your thoughts?"

Bella leaned in again. "I was just thinking if some time, not in the near future, but some time in the future, would you want to have another child? I know that as Nessie grew I had thought of how it would have been nice, but would have never thought it possible."

I had already thought of those things but with the news I had gotten earlier, that had shifted from my thoughts. "Eventually, Bella, I would like that. Once Masen and Nessie are grown to their full potential. We know that Masen grows slower than Nessie, but still quite fast. Carlisle and I have decided based on Nahuel's estimate of mature growth for hybrids and the rate Masen is growing now, it will probably take nine years for him to be fully matured. I think we should enjoy the two of them for that length of time."

Bella smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. I was hoping we would have another but wait because….I think it would be hard for Rose if we did again soon."

I nodded and agreed with my wife as we arrived at the cottage. As she and our children went into the house with Jacob, I held back outside. I needed to speak with Carlisle immediately but if I ran back to the house, Bella might would get suspicious. When I knew that Bella was out of the hearing zone, I flipped open my phone and dialed. "Carlisle, we need to talk."


	15. In Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**In Hiding**

BPOV

I could hear the muffled whispering of my husband's voice behind me with my best man. The next thing I knew, he appeared by my side as he called my name. Edward rarely whispered with Jacob, my best man. Edward intentionally was keeping his voice down so that my super hearing ears wouldn't know what they were discussing. We shared a few romantic seconds before we reached our cottage. Jacob followed me inside the cottage with the children but I heard Edward stop behind us. His behavior seemed different to me tonight. Reminding me of earlier times when trouble was rearing its ugly head at our family. "Jacob," I began to interrogate my best man, "do you know why Edward is hiding away from the cottage?"

Jacob looked toward Nessie and shrugged. He wouldn't look into my eyes. I knew there was something wrong and I wasn't going to have any answers unless I question him some more. Jacob knew that I would get the answers I wanted. One way or another. He or my darling husband would tell me what is going on.

I paused in the doorway of the kitchen when I saw Edward coming up the path to our home. Masen required a lot more animal blood than any of us did and quite a bit more than even Renesmee. I sat down in the living room as I heard Jacob reading with Nessie in the other room. Our cottage had grew by a room but it was still very quaint. My mother-in-law had knew just how to make it feel open and inviting though. I loved staying in this cottage but I could tell that if our small family grew by another person, we would definitely have to think about building something a bit larger, nothing large by Esme or Rosalie's scheme of things.

I handed Masen his bottle. He looked into my eyes and let me know that he was thankful that I knew his needs without asking. Masen's mind proven to be just as advanced as Renesmee's was at the same age, if not more. We had finally determined our son was venomous when one of his teeth accidentally made a crease into my skin while I was washing his face. I had a small indenture now on the tip of my third finger on my right hand, matching that of the one James left behind when he bit me. Finding out he was venomous allowed us to make sure he knew to be extra careful around Jacob and the other werewolves as well as Charlie. Masen hadn't met his grandpa yet but he would be the very next day. My father had repeatedly called the house the last week anxious to meet is grandson.

Edward joined me on the sofa and marveled at his son. Now that his diet had controlled, his eyes still had a glimmer of the rust, reddish tint, but had begun to finally settle. Our son was two words I had thought I would never say as I'm sure Edward had thought as well. I handed Masen to Edward. Masen liked to play games with his father using their thoughts. Edward couldn't project back to Masen the way Masen did to all of us and so therefore Edward would have to speak his thoughts. This fact brought more laughter from Masen than thought imaginable which in turn kept us all in stitches. Masen, unlike Renesmee, did not sleep. He definitely was one hundred percent vampire. Keeping him entertained throughout the night sometimes posed quite the problem and he was only a week old. Emmett and Jasper had taken to entertaining him as had Rose and Alice so that Edward and I could get some more private time with one another.

"Edward," I looked at him coyly, "what is going on?"

Edward's arms tensed around his son and then relaxed. He stared at me for a half second and then looked down on the floor. "Love, don't concern yourself," he tried to reassure me.

I knew that when Edward wouldn't hold my gaze that he was definitely trying to hide something. I had seen this look that he was giving as if he was protecting me. I took his hand, "Edward, I'm not fragile, you know I can handle it.'

Edward slowly nodded his head in agreement. "I think perhaps I should let Jacob tell you since it was he and the wolves that made the discovery." Edward turned his back to me as he called to Jacob to join us. Once Jacob came into view toting Ness and Masen, Edward turned to him and nodded. "Give Bella the children and tell her all that you told me."

I sat quietly on the sofa as Jacob filled me in on the discovery that had been made. My mind began to wander in drift. I knew it was the Volturi. Who else was left to want my existence? Victoria and James, as well as Laurent, were long gone. My gaze became fixed and I couldn't think of anything else. What would become of us now? Perhaps it was time for us to go in hiding and never look back. Leave Forks far behind so that nobody could be hurt. We could allow Jacob to leave with us. Edward interrupted my thoughts as he began to tell me what Carlisle had thought of the new information.


	16. Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Visit**

EPOV

All of the Cullens plus Jacob, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater had gathered in the dining area around the kitchen table for Carlisle to discuss his thoughts on our most recent visitor to Forks. Carlisle discussed his thoughts on why a scent familiar to the wolves had came through. When Jacob first mentioned the information to me, I had really hoped that it was a nomad passing through, but listening to his thoughts and memories that he had shared with Sam, I myself could smell the familiar scent, but I could not place exactly to whom it belonged. I had smelled it on several occasions but it was Carlisle that had picked out the owner. He had made several suggestions. Only I would be able to know the smell because I could get a sense of the scent from Jacob's memory. My family was discussing the options of why there was someone spying on us.

"Retribution," Rosalie argued. "Its probably someone the Volturi has sent to bring us down for winning our battle. Aro wants you." She pointed to my wife, Alice, and myself. "And he wants Renesmee."

Alice stood up and interjected. "I would have seen if Aro sent someone. I have been watching him since he left…Marcus and Caius too. I cant watch everyone because things will slip, but I have been watching those three and I have seen nothing."

Emmett had stood up, towering above everyone as his voice rose, "Well, if she wants a fight, we will give her a fight." He flexed his hands into fists and relaxed menacingly. "I wanted to tear them apart last time. Maybe I'll get my chance."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband to let him know that his quickness to fight was annoying her. Our loving mother flinched at the thought of her children having to fight the Volturi. Although we had proven our gifts to be powerful against them, she still did not want any part of that for us. "Emmett, I do not want to hear those words out of your mouth," she corrected him. "There is no need to get physical before we know what the trespasser wants. Perhaps one of the witnesses have returned because they are curious about our way of life."

That was our typical Esme, trying to the best of everyone, including our enemies. The wolves were being quiet, listening to everything we had to say amongst ourselves. Our insights would help them learn more about what was to come. "Stop," Bella spoke. "I'm sure whoever it is has come back…because…I stopped them. They knew that when they came before, we were expecting it. We weren't this time. She didn't get through the line, but what if the wolves hadn't been there. She would have been the most unexpected visitor. We would have not known and not have been ready."

I could see the fear in my wife's eyes as she spoke the words. She and I had the same fears, fears for our family's existence but most importantly, fear for Renesmee and Masen. Since bringing our children into the world, all of our fears, worries, happiness, excitement, all of it had been for our children. I put my arm around my wife's shoulder, "My Bella, shhh, I will protect you and our children," I tried to comfort. I knew my words were blind because _what if the trespasser had made it through to us…._

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room. "Bella isn't completely wrong," he spoke softly. Our family turned to look at him. Alice was about to speak but hesitated. She must have had another vision. "This person that has come, has come back with an agenda. I agree with Alice that the Volturi does not know that she came, but I'm sure its Volturi. Who else would know about the line, the treaty? Aro knew everything once he touch you, brother." Jasper nodded in my direction. I returned it. "I'm sure that Aro told his counsel or his most close in the guard everything he learned regarding the wolves. Sorry, pack, but its true. This is someone that has come for vengeance. Lets just hope she did not get a view of Masen."

At the mention of Masen, I heard a snarl. Surprisingly, the snarl was not from any of my family that I thought it would come from. I looked to my father. Carlisle stood, "protecting the children will lead to a grave consequence if the Volturi should come. I hate to destroy any being, any creature, but to protect my family I will. We cannot let the Volturi know Bella's gift. We have to protect Bella. Only if we knew."

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. I cleared my throat. Bella would not like my announcement but it was the only way. Alice needed to be watching and I needed to be listening. "I know who it is," I drew my wife into me. I kissed her lips and forehead delicately. "She can't hurt you, Bella. I wont allow it and neither will the rest of your family. Nor will she hurt Renesmee and Masen." I looked to everyone. They were impatiently waiting. I could hear all of their thoughts. "Jane." And then the knock at the door came.


	17. The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**A/N:**

**Just wanted to take a brief moment to say thank you to all of you that have written reviews on my story. Its my first fanfic and with your reviews, I feel like its actually coming along nicely! I'm trying to update as much as possible as I cant STOP WRITING it! I finish one chapter and another idea or a past idea comes into my mind….so here it goes. And once again, thanks for all of your lovely reviews and for everyone that has been following my story! I've already got a couple of ideas for future stories, one which I may use as a sequel to this one! Thanks again!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Future**

BPOV

My dead heart should be pounding at the hysteria that my body and mind were feeling. Edward had said it, Jane had been here. She had made it to the treaty line but was chased away. I had never appreciated and I still did not understand Jacob imprinting on my daughter, but it was moments like these that I had to be thankful for that imprinting. If Jacob hadn't imprinted on Renesmee, Sam would probably have gladly handed the Cullens over. Although now, since Jacob's imprinting, we Cullens and the wolves had a renewed treaty and probably were the friendliest than ever before, I'm sure that Sam and some of his pack still didn't like or trust us. But their brotherhood of protecting one another and the imprints of those brothers kept us that much safer.

Jane had come for me. I remember the last time I saw her in the clearing the looks that she had given me. Jane had pure hatred for me. She tried to attack me every time I had seen her, but my shield was too strong to let her through. I had often wondered without her power, would Jane be able to truly fight? Although the threat of the Volturi had seemed minimal once they left, I had asked Jasper to continue to train me and he had, without Edward truly knowing all the details. Since Masen, during the pregnancy and his arrival, I had not trained. My mind was thinking of all the things I could do to protect my family while Edward spoke. The knock at the door startled me so that I dropped the metal bottle of Masen's that I had just prepared for him.

Edward and Carlisle both turned to me as vampires rarely are startled in such a manner. To drop something out of our grip is like a human not breathing. Impossible. Edward came to my side. He bounded out of the room and brought Renesmee and Masen into the living room. He did not want them out of his sight and I was for once okay with that concept. Since Renesmee's birth, Edward's overprotective ways had magnified tenfold. I had tried to reassure him that nothing would happen and that she needed to be out of our sight occasionally. His compromise was to allow her to spend one night a week with his parents and our siblings.

Carlisle with Emmett and Jasper flanking him, Jacob coming up from behind along with Seth and Leah flanking him made their way to the door. Esme moved closer to Edward and I along with Rosalie and Alice. I looked at the way Jacob and Seth and Leah were walking. Just enough distance between themselves and my family to stop injury if they had to phase. The house might not survive the phasing with three horse-sized wolves. Carlisle nodded to them as he brought his hand to the door. I felt the relief when Carlisle relaxed his stance. Emmett and Jasper relaxed their attack crouch and nonchalantly turned toward the living room, with Jasper taking another quick glance over his shoulder. "Ah, it is good to see you, my friend, my family," I heard Carlisle exclaimed.

I looked toward the front door and saw my father standing there. He was pushing his way through the front door. "Carlisle," he nodded. My father didn't appear to be in the best of mood, but yet, what was to be expected. I had avoided him the past week, but what he didn't know or need to know was that it was for his own protection. I stood as I saw my father coming toward me. "Bells, really, you could pick up a phone."

I looked to Edward. Edward would try to get a read on my father to let me know how to proceed but that didn't always work. My father's mind worked a lot like mine did when I was human and now that I was a vampire. Edward could get a feel for his mind and thoughts but couldn't thoroughly read it all the time. He admitted that he once thought my father might have been slow. These thoughts pushed a chuckle out of my throat. Charlie was not slow but the complete opposite. Charlie was very fast. I looked at my father as he heard the chuckle. I straightened my composure and smiled, "Dad, I'm so glad to see you," I greeted him as I gave him a hug. My dad still shivered when my cold skin pressed against him but not nearly as he did the first time I touched him. He had seemed to get use to it. "I'm sorry, dad, that I haven't talked to you. I've been recovering. From the baby."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably as I mentioned my delivery. He knew that the last delivery I had gone through made me very sick, near death, and that my lifestyle changed so that I could survive. He looked to Edward and then back to me. His face that had been grim when he first came into the house had softened up a bit now that he saw I was alive and well. "Well, Bells, you could keep your old man better informed," he said as he returned my hug.

Renesmee sauntered across the floor to see her grandpa. Nessie loved Charlie and could hardly wait when she knew he was coming to visit. This was a surprise visit so she could barely contain herself. Nessie put her hands out toward my father asking him to take her. Charlie obliged his only granddaughter instantly. He pressed his nose and lips against her hair and kissed her. "Nessie, grandpa sure missed you big girl," he said. Renesmee had gotten use to being extremely careful with Charlie. She never had once bitten him the one she had Jacob, and she had never slipped and used her power on him. "Nessie, I believe you have grown 3 inches since I saw you." It had been just a couple of weeks since her granddad had come and he was right. Nessie grew very fast. "Bells, she has you beat in the looks department." Charlie chuckled.

I slipped out of the room while Charlie played with Renesmee. Edward followed suit. "Edward, do you think it would be okay to let Charlie meet Masen today?" I asked.

Edward looked apprehensive and concentrated for a moment. "Charlie has come to meet Masen. That is why he came by without calling," Edward explained. "He was afraid and knew that if he called, we would put him off again. He understands the need to know business but he doesn't understand why we shut him out on the most important events." Edward got quiet and then smiled. "Seriously, Bella, I understand why he feels that way. Two of the most important events in his daughter's life and he couldn't really be a part of them."

I brought my hand to my lips. "Do you think there is a risk to him though? I know Charlie wants to meet Masen, but I don't want to put Charlie at risk either. I want Masen to meet his grandfather. Charlie is the only connection that I truly have to my old life and my human family. I want him to be able to be a part of what has made me truly happy in this life, you and motherhood."

Edward nodded his head and we went toward the living room, along the way getting our son from Rosalie, who had swept him upstairs once we realized Charlie was there. Edward went before me to the living room and was standing with Charlie when I entered. Charlie looked up as I walked into the living room. I heard him as he uttered a low gasp that was almost inaudible. I whispered to my son the rules that we had reiterated just before we had taken him from his Aunt. I crossed the room at my human pace and stood in front of my father. Charlie's eyes brightened as he noticed the blue of his new grandchild's clothing. "A grandson!" he exclaimed. "I have one of each!" Charlie brought his hand out to touch his new grandson. Masen reached out and put his hand around Charlie's finger and squeezed. "Quite the grip there, little man."

Charlie's hands reached out to take Masen. I relented at first and with a glance to Edward I realized I had to. Edward nodded and I looked to Alice. Alice smiled and blinked her eyes knowingly. I handed my son to my father. "Dad, meet your grandson," I introduced. "Masen Anthony Cullen."

My father took his grandson and brought him close to his chest. "He's a mighty hefty boy for a week old." My father winked at me. My father may be a man of few words but its his gestures that says it all. That wink let me know, reassured me, that he knew my life was unique and different now, but he was happy for me because he knew I was happy. I could not imagine having anything else in my life that could make me so happy. Having a loving husband and father to my children, and being a mother to two of the most unique and wondrous creatures. "Hey there, Masen, grandpa is going to take you fishing in a another year or so, buy you some trucks."

My father sat down on the sofa and was in a world of his on playing with his grandson. Renesmee stayed seated beside Charlie wherever he went. If Masen needed attention for anything, Nessie was there to help Charlie out. Edward listened to Masen's thoughts and reassured me that everything was just fine. Watching my family, the remaining part of my human family, and my new vampire family interacting so closely made my life seemed perfect. Almost perfect. There was still that force out there searching and trying to get close to me. Jane.


	18. Daily Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Daily Routine**

EPOV

After Charlie's first visit with Masen, Bella and I agreed that it had went so well that there didn't seem to be any apparent risk. Even Jacob had relaxed at the idea of picking up our infant vampire without the fear of being bitten, which for Jacob would be fatal. I found myself giggling to myself at the prospect of my worrying over Jacob's well-being. It hadn't really been that long ago that the dog had been involved in a wicked war with me over Bella's love. In the end, my Bella had chosen me and Jacob imprinted on our firstborn. After all of Jacob's help with the newborns and then with the support he and his brothers gave my family against the Volturi, how could I not but have a kindness now for Jacob? The man who would some day be my son-in-law. Saying those words alone made me want to spit.

My family had sat down with Jacob and with the Sam, the other Alpha, to discuss what Jane's presence in Forks was about. None of our family wanted to abandon Forks, which in the end wouldn't work because the Volturi would track us. There really wasn't a place to run and hide, all we could do was go about our daily routine. We had came up with a plan to protect the borders. Sam and Jacob's packs both ran patrol anyway, so there was no need to step up anything out of the ordinary. Not now that Alice was watching Jane as well as the rest of the Volturi. We knew by Alice's visions that Jane had returned home and that Aro nor Caius or Marcus knew anything about her whereabouts. I tried to pick out her thoughts but the distance made it impossible.

Bella and I had settled comfortably with the children in our cottage. Nessie was sleeping while I was reading to Masen. Our son proved to be just as intelligent as his older sister at the same age. He was now more than three weeks old and was close to the size of a toddler in appearance. We had thought his growth would be a lot slower than Nessie's and in some ways it was. However, Masen had growth spurts that would gain him two inches in one day while slowing back to less than a half inch the next day. Carlisle and I had been discussing the likelihood of his growth stopping like Renesmee's, who's according to Nahuel, would stop in about six more years.

Bella and I had not been too surprised by Masen's growth. He had already spoken his first words, which had occurred when he could not look at me directly. He was sitting on the sofa and said, "Daddy, I really want my train." Just like that. I had been super excited because he could have projected his thoughts if he could have looked in my eyes, but with my back turned, that was impossible. He could have thought it so that I could hear it but no, he spoke. And his first word had been 'Daddy'. It was less than four days after that when Masen took his first steps. His mother and sister were across the room and I had been outside helping Jacob make a repair to his Rabbit. Bella and myself had both offered on numerous occasions to replace his car, but he would refuse every time. Even Emmett had offered one of his rides to Jacob to use when he had Renesmee with him, but Jacob was insistent that his car was perfectly fine.

Bella came into my view from the bedroom where she had just gone to check on Renesmee. I had never once imagined when I proposed to my beautiful wife that we would have everything we did. I knew the home and cars would come eventually, but I never would have thought our family would be complete with two gorgeous babies. Looking down at our son, he looked more like Bella and I due to the tones of skin and his eyes. Masen was born with the pale skin that the rest of us Cullens had. His eyes had finally become topaz as well. If he had only had the donor blood while in the womb, his eyes would stay a shade of red for quite some time more, but luckily the mixture had kept that from happening. He looked, according to Bella and Esme, like a miniature version of myself. His curly locks of hair, more relaxed than Nessie's, were bronze in color like mine. His lips pouted like his mother's causing a faint resemblance. This was my son.

As Bella came in, I put the book aside and promised our young son I would finish it later. "Still sleeping," I pondered.

Bella nodded and climbed beside me on the sofa. "Edward, when Nessie quits growing, do you think she will still sleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I had thought of this, but hadn't mentioned it. "Carlisle and I discussed this after Nahuel left. We never thought to ask him that one simple question. Carlisle seems to think that once Nessie stops growing, she wont need the sleep anymore. She becomes more vampire once she stops growing. We really don't know. I guess we could always pay a visit to Nahuel to ask but there's really no need since it wont change anything anyway." Masen looked into my eyes. _Nessie told me about your meadow. Can we go, please, please, please?"_

My smile crossed my face. The first time we took Renesmee to our meadow, she fell in love with the place. She had asked earlier in the week but we didn't have the opportunity to go with all of the news of Jane and with Charlie's visits. Charlie came around more now than ever, two grandchildren to fill his time with. "Ask your momma," I said to my son. "See what she thinks about it."

Masen turned to Bella and spoke aloud, "Momma, I want to go to your meadow. Nessie told me about it. I want to go, Momma. I want to see your's and daddy's special place."

Bella grinned largely and kissed our son's forehead, "of course, darling, when Nessie wakes in a few hours, we will definitely take you and her to the meadow." Masen crawled out of my arms and into his mother's. I brought my arms around both of them while we waited for Renesmee to wake. I hummed Bella's Lullaby and then continued on to Nessie's. I begin to hum a new tune. A tune I had been singing since just before Masen's birth. Masen's lullaby.

We hadn't been in the current state of relaxation but an hour or so when we heard Renesmee coming down the hallway. She had dressed and was ready to go. Masen looked into his sister's eyes. I tried to not listen to my children's thoughts as I did with my siblings to give them privacy but many times it was hard to stay out of the conversation. I knew I was going to dread it once Nessie was fully matured and Jacob's interest would turn from friendship to romantic.

Masen told Nessie about the day we had planned. Nessie was overjoyed that we were taking them to the meadow. We had made it a point to let Nessie know she was never to go to the meadow without us, or anywhere for that matter. If Jacob tagged along she was allowed into the forest, but never the meadow. The meadow was mine and Bella's special place and we only would allow our children to join us there. The meadow was a symbol of our love and the only thing that could take its place was our children. Our children was the ultimate symbol of our love.

As we left the house, Renesmee climbed into my arms while I handed Masen to Bella. Even knowing that Bella was stronger than me still, I couldn't allow her to carry the heavier load. Not like Renesmee would even be too heavy for Bella, I just always did the right and gentleman thing for my Bella. We locked our hands as we bounded through the forest. I always loved visiting our meadow. It never changed. The ferns always drooped from the treetops and the meadow stayed a perfect circle, with all of the wild flowers growing and smelling nicely in the breeze. When we arrived, I stood behind and watch my family. Bella and I snuggled on a blanket on the ground as our children ran through the tall grass, giggling and playing. "Bella, my love, I remember clearly our first day here," I said.

Bella lifted her shield. Her memories of the day rushed into my head. I could feel what she felt, see what she saw. Her human memories were primarily distant but the memories of our time together, human and after the change, and her memories of her parents were the strongest. When Bella let me into her head, emotions of happiness and love always overran me. I brought Bella firmly against my chest and kissed her lips, crushing mine into hers and vice versa. My hand was in her hair before I could stop myself. Bella kissed me back with the same since of urgency. Perhaps with all that had been going on we had been too preoccupied to enjoy this. Bella brought her hand up to my lips and pulled away and giggled, "remember we have company she said," as she motioned to our children who were still running around the meadow.

I looked at Bella as the sun came in through the canopy of trees. Her sparkling skin dazzled me every time I saw it. To me, Bella could not have gotten any more beautiful than she was as a human, but now, watching her sparkle, that creature I saw before me was magnificent. I loosened the buttons on my shirt so that I could join her in the sunlight. Renesmee and Masen came running. This was the first time we had taken Masen into the sunlight. Renesmee's sparkling was very slight, would never keep her inside on a sunny day. Masen however, was sparkling just like Bella and myself. His skin was millions of diamonds, facets shining. Our children were beautiful. We stood in the middle of our meadow, the family we had made. The family I would forever protect.


	19. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Letter**

BPOV

Edward and I had spent a wonderful day with our children in our meadow. Going to our meadow always took away all troubles or worrisome cares in our lives. The day was magnificent. I had laid in Edward's arms as we watched Renesmee and Masen run around the meadow. Masen had definitely taken, not only his physical appearance from Edward, but also his physical attributes. He was faster than Renesmee as they played and I could see in Edward's eyes that he was proud of his son. A son that he thought would never be possible. According to Edward, Rose, and Carlisle, if I did have this second gift of bearing children, then I could make Edward a father over and over again. As many times as he would like, I could give him the satisfaction of fatherhood. Though he had never spoken of his own being a parent before my change, he had often spoken of mine, never wanting to take that choice away from me. What he hadn't known, that would be the gift I gave him in return of his being with me forever, loving me forever.

We approached his parent's home and saw that all had gathered outside, waiting for arrival. Certainly Alice had foreseen when we would have arrived and informed the Cullen clan of it. So here they were, pacing. Emmett was stalking across the yard, back and forth, in rapid speed. Alice was perched on the front step with Esme by her side. Rosalie and Carlisle were leaning against the railing both with perplexed expressions on their faces. Jasper was quietly stalking in the background, his head in his hands. Carlisle approached us and Jacob came from inside, carrying a sandwich in his hand. I knew by the expressions on my family's faces, there was definitely something occurring, which even then, didn't render Jacob's appetite useless. I let out a slight giggle which caused Edward to look at me and throw one eyebrow up to say, really, something funny?

I watched as my husband listened to the thoughts he was hearing as we made our way up the drive. His face wasn't allowing me to see what he was hearing. He was trying to protect me I was sure. Edward had never let his guard down with me, not even once I had become a strong newborn. Carlisle breached the drive quickly and the entire family started into the house. He put his arms out and motioned for us to go inside. Jacob came to me and told me he wanted to take the children for a run. Apparently whatever Carlisle wanted to discuss, they had decided it would be best for the children not to present. In most family's with an eleven month old and a one month old, you could discuss anything without fear, but not with our children. Our special, gifted children would understand everything we discussed. I relented with the lack of explanation. Jacob phased and I placed my children on his back and made sure they were secure just as he speed away. I could hear the laughter as Jacob pounced through the forest. I guess if anyone had to imprint on my daughter, I'd rather it be Jacob.

Edward took my hand and drew me close as we entered the house. I had never saw my family seem so concerned, not even when the Volturi had come to avenge us when they had thought that Edward and I had created an immortal child. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we stopped to face our family. I looked to Edward and I could see that he was having difficulties getting reads on everyone. Jasper looked very unhappy and I could see that he was having a hard time trying to focus his mood control. Jasper never lost control but he seemed to be close, very much on edge. Nobody was speaking nor moving. Esme's eyes showed so much terror I had to look away. I looked to my favorite big brother but even Emmett's face was stern and unrelenting. Rosalie crossed the room to stand with her husband but never bothered to look up. Alice was staring into space, the way she did when she was focusing herself to see. It was our wonderful father who finally. "Uh, Edward, Bella," he started. "First things first I guess. You can see that we are, for a lack of better words, distraught. There has been some movement, and Alice has had a new vision."

I could hear the snarl in Edward's throat as he was realizing what Alice had seen and what was to come. Esme let out a small whimper from her throat, just barely audible. I turned to my mother-in-law hoping that she might have some encouragement. Surely this wouldn't be as bad as we had thought, or expected. Maybe everyone was overreacting. We vampires could allow our feelings to get the best of us. "Carlisle, please, tell us," Edward spoke. As Carlisle began to form his lips to speak, Edward let out a snarl that sent shivers up all the spines across the room. "NO!" He was beside Esme in less than a second with his arms around his mother. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. If I hadn't insisted Bella and I spend some time alone, she would have been here and we could have protected you."

I looked around the room, hoping someone would bother to explain. Whatever Edward was seeing in Carlisle's thoughts, or perhaps Esme's now, it had the entire family distraught. Even Emmett wasn't making any cracks and he always made cracks. I looked to Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Son," he put his arm on Edward's shoulders, "all is okay now. Emmett was there. And Jacob. Everything is fine." Edward looked to his father with painstaking eyes. Carlisle turned to me, "Bella, Jane came back today. Esme was alone in the forest, hunting. I…I….Esme, I should have been with you."

Carlisle's head dropped in shame as he looked at his wife. "No, please, all of you, quit blaming yourselves," she countered.

Jane came back. Esme was alone. The anger in the room, Jasper nearly losing all of his control. I knew what that meant. "NO, NO, NO!" I yelled. My voice was thundering so loud that I'm sure any human within five miles of our home probably felt their homes shake. I ran to Esme and knelt beside her, placing my head in her lap. "Oh, Esme, I have brought your family, my family, so much grief. I am so sorry. Its all my fault. If…if…"

Rosalie interrupted my rant, "Bella, you did nothing to our family. You are Edward's mate. You were meant to be in our family. You have gave us so much. I know I wasn't always the nicest to you, but I mean this and I do not want to hear another word like this. You have given us everything."

Emmett agreed with his wife, "Little sister, don't say those things. The Volturi has never wanted anything but harm brought to our coven. We have something they want, and now we have more. So little sister, unless you still feel that newborn spunk, you might want to shut those words up." He winked at me as he flexed his strong hands. He tried so hard to loosen the terrible mood and feelings that was in the room.

Carlisle touch my hair as I looked up at him. "Please, Carlisle, I…" I cut off as my voice cracked.

Carlisle spoke and tried to reassure me, "Listen, to me young Bella, this is not your fault. This life chose you. This life I believe was your destiny. It fits you so well. Your transformation changed many of my beliefs regarding immortality. _You adjusted so well as if this is the way you were meant to be._ What happened today was not your fault. I left for work as Esme went to the forest. She has done that so many times, I never thought of our pending issues. She…she was hunting, she had allowed her instincts to take control and at that time, Jane appeared. And she…she…attacked Esme, not physically but mentally. Luckily, Emmett and Jacob had been out and heard Esme's cry. They went after Jane. Emmett launched Jane several bounds by the time Jacob got there. She ran away and Jacob followed her. Um, they were near the meadow."

I looked up at Carlisle and back to my family. Jane was looking for me. I had known all along Jane would come back. She was dissatisfied with Aro, that is why he hadn't known she was coming here. I looked to Alice. "I saw her. She knows my abilities and tried to use my holes. But she slipped, when, when she saw you two…She didn't get very close, but I saw her and then and then, I saw her hear Esme. That's when I sent Emmett and Jacob," Alice explained. Edward shot Alice a quick look as to tell her to continue. There was more. I didn't know if I can handle anymore. The thoughts of our sweet mother being tortured by Jane's relentless pain. If I could cry, myself and my mother would have been covered by now. "I saw Bella receiving…a letter…from the Volturi. The letter, I cannot make out the words, but Jane…Jane went to Aro. She is going to tell him that there is more children, that they have been tricked. Aro is going to be upset with Jane momentarily for coming here. But…but he is going to come here. I don't know who with or…or his purpose…the visions change. But he will be here soon…The day after the letter arrives."

I looked at my family. I knew there was very little that we could do now but wait. "I'm sorry," I cried. "Its really all my fault. You have to deal with the Volturi again because of me. All because of me."

Edward grabbed my hand and raised his voice, "Bella, love, stop saying that! You are my existence, my reason for being, now stop it. It is not your fault. Aro knows that you hold guilt and he will use it to lessen our bonds in this family if you allow it. So stop it! He will use that as a pawn in his game against us. He wanted to have a reason destroy and take Alice and me before you ever came to me. So please, I'm begging, pleading, stop believing this is your fault."

Jasper rose from his spot and came closer to me. I felt the love soothing my body. "Sister," he said. I looked at my brother. His face was saddened. "Please do not speak of such. You are our sister, our brother's wife, and you have given our family much. You gave Edward happiness and reason to go on, and you gave all of us Nessie and Masen. Aro is like so many of the Southern vampires. He will use any twist he can to gain. He had given up when he left, but returning because of Jane. We won once, and we will again. We will stand. He will listen. He has no choice. And I believe our best defense is to allow it seem as though we have no defense, that we are on the offense, oblivious to the course he may take. Please now, understand, it is not your fault."

I nodded at Jasper to let him know I was understanding. I could not choke out any words. All I could think about was those before me, the family I love. The family I belonged with. Hearing Jasper's words had diminished the insecurities that may have been inside me. I brought my face next to Edward's and hugged him, "Forever," I said.

"Forever, love, we are together forever, through all," he kissed my forehead. With that said, we should wait for the mail.


	20. Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Time**

EPOV

My family had been waiting for four long days. Time didn't mean to us what it did to humans but during this wait, it had felt like the day would never get here. Our family had spent the last four days discussing the plans of what to do when the time come that the letter would arrive, and the not so long moment after when Aro would visit. Alice's vision showed that Aro would arrive bright and early the very next morning from when the letter would arrive in our mailbox. It had been Carlisle's idea with Jasper supporting it that we make no concessions and we go about our time as we normally would do. Charlie had came to visit the day before and we had done well on putting up a normal front for him.

I knew that Charlie's visit would take Bella's mind off our upcoming unwanted guest. Carlisle, Jasper, and myself had put together a strategy. I had wanted to hide Bella and the children at La Push, but Carlisle and Jasper disagreed and vetoed that decision. The decision that I felt was ultimately mine as Bella and the children were primarily my responsibility. Jasper insisted that Bella need to be present as with the children because we had known it obvious that Jane had told Aro about our son and probably had convinced him of an immortal child, as clearly Bella could not have had our son since she was not human. I wanted to protect Bella's new gift, knowing that with this, she would appeal to Aro and the Volturi even more. Our plan had been decided on. We would wait patiently and act as if we were surprised by Aro's presence and not hiding anything. Of course, I knew that wouldn't work because as soon as Aro read my mind, he would know that we knew everything. I could not hide any thought from Aro.

Seth and Leah had agreed to join Jacob here. He had already told me that if they hadn't agreed, he would have spoken as their Alpha and made sure they were here for extra protection. Jacob, to me, had proven to be a very good leader to the both of them, to all of his pack's members. He refused to strip their right to choose away, but he had said in this case he would have made a concession to do so to protect Renesmee. I knew that his feelings for my daughter ran deeper than the rest of my family, but I was willing to accept his help for that reason alone. Any help for any reason was better than none if Aro brought his guard with him. Alice's visions did not show if or whom was accompanying Aro and he had been very much guarded with his thoughts since Jane had been chased away from Forks less than a week ago.

I could plainly hear the mail courier's vehicle open and close the lid to the mailbox that stood at the very end of our long, winding driveway. Emmett and Rosalie had taken place just into the forest next to where the mailbox stood. We all had been taking turns at camping out there minus Bella and myself as we were spending all of our time together and with our children. I knew that we would pull this out once again against the Volturi but my love was not sure and I would never deny her anything that she wanted. If family time was what she wanted, that was what I gave to her. Emmett and Rosalie had bounded back to the house in a matter of seconds after the mail courier had pulled out of their sight, carrying the letter. Everyone's postures stiffened as Emmett handed the envelope that was addressed to us. _Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen _us.

Bella swatted her hand at me as to say, do the honors. Honors of opening a letter that was from the man who would like to end half my family's existence and steal the rest of the existence from Alice, Bella, myself, and our beloved children. I could feel the recoil in my throat as I opened the adhered side. I cleared my throat, as if it was truly necessary.

I began, "_Dearest Edward and Bella, I am quite in awe that after our last meeting that we would need to discuss the matters of immortal children. I shall be in your presence within a short time so that we may discuss this, or perhaps Edward, you will allow me to hear what you have done firsthand. Jane has informed me of her deceitful trip to see your family, and I apologize for her actions and her intent. Please do send Carlisle my best wishes. Ciao, ARO." _I crumpled the papers and threw them in the floor.

I looked to my father and spoke harshly, "He no more cares that you receive best wishes than to end all of our existences so that he may have what he wants." I was glaring, angry.

Emmett rose and spoke, "But ya know brother, little sister, this is good. He doesn't know you have another gift, Bella."

I shook my head. My brother was wrong. There was no good in Aro nor his letter. "Brother, Aro will know about Bella's gift and it will intrigue him all the more. He is coming here because he "believes we have created an immortal child", but he knows we would never do that. If he thought we had done that, he would bring all of the guard for sure. It hasn't been that long ago, you haven't forgotten."

Carlisle understand immediately what I was saying. "Edward is right," agreeing with me. "Aro would have seen through Jane's memories that wasn't the case. Its apparent that Masen is Edward's biological son. His mind has probably already thought that Edward created a child with a mortal so that he and Bella could extend their family further but he cant be sure until he comes here. The problem being Masen looks like Bella as well, and quite a bit like Renesmee. Aro, my son, will not have missed one detail from Jane's memory and we know from Alice's visions, Jane saw a lot. All we can do is wait, show him, and hope that he will not want to fight."

I looked around at my family. I had spent much of the last few days in their company, which was a small amount of time than the century I had prior to meeting my Bella. I took Bella by her hand and spoke as I guided her toward the door, "Tonight, Bella and I are going to the cottage. Jacob will be bringing the children here just after twilight. We will return before sunrise, but I want to spend some time with Bella for a bit, preparing her for all angles of the battle tomorrow." Before my family could resist and before Bella could decide to stay, I whisked my wife to our cottage. I wanted to hold her tonight, hold her close and bring our bodies close. I was going to love my wife tonight.


	21. Knocking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Knocking**

BPOV

Edward had taken me home so quickly that I hadn't a moment to refuse. Since becoming a vampire myself, I hadn't had to rely on Edward to run with me, but this is one day that I had been in awe as he slung me across his back and ran. If he had given me the option, I would guess he was sure that I would have ran back to our parents house. And admittedly, he was probably right. I had been no more than a few hours at a time away from either of our children since their births. I couldn't bear to be apart from them. There had been the occasions of alone time I sought with Edward that I allowed the children to spend time at the main house, but even then I usually rushed back to get them.

Edward took me into his arms as he had done many times and crossed the threshold into our home. He had brought his mouth down, crushing my lips. My lips held their on as we gave into our love. My hands had threaded through his hair, pulling him closer and closer to me. Our passion was as strong today as it had ever been and it would never ease for us. I had truly believed that my gift would be to love Edward more than anyone had ever love another person. Knowing what gift I did possess, that thought was reaffirming. Maybe I was gifted children because of the love I shared with Edward. Our love was forever-standing, unrelenting.

The sun was getting close to rising when Edward relaxed his grip that he had been holding me in all night. He kissed my forehead and spoke, "Bella, I love you with every ounce and fiber of my body. I promised to love you every day of forever and I will."

Edward's words sent a chill down my spine. "Edward, I love you, my existence." Our love was special and strong. We had stood more than any other couple in history in our short time together and I knew we would be fine today. Aro would come, and we would be okay. We would survive. Our love had already survived so many tests. Edward had passed the first test with amazing colors and had not killed me. I knew that he would not let anything stop our love now and I could now stand with him and help as I had done just a few months ago. "I think we should go to the house now…how much time do we have?"

My loving husband brought his hand to my face and brushed my lips with his fingertips. "Alice thinks we have about two hours," he said solemnly. "We will be okay, love. I will protect you. Renesmee will wake in about five minutes according to Alice and Masen is asking for you."

Edward and I got dressed and made it to the house in less than twenty seconds. Our family had gathered along with our extended werewolf family. Carlisle and Jacob were going over game plans. We had all agreed that Carlisle should answer the door and lead Aro into our living room with the wolves positioning themselves out of sight upstairs. Aro would still be able to smell them but he might would feel less intimidated if they were not in the same room. Our family was going to position themselves loosely around the room but in a manner that if Renesmee and Masen needed any protection, they would be there. I was going to have Renesmee in my arms while Edward held Masen. We knew that Aro would be more interested in Masen this visit than Nessie and he definitely needed to be in the more mature, strong arms. Even though my newborn strength was more than all of the others, the maturity of the fight was more important and Edward was more suited to fight with Aro than any of the rest of us physically as he would know his every move. I could shield Edward from any mental gifts that Aro may bring along.

Masen looked to Edward and I as soon as we walked in the door, "Mommy, daddy," he greeted us. It was rare occasion that Masen actually chose to speak. He preferred, like his sister, to let us see his thoughts. I walked over and gathered my son from the floor. He had been playing with some steel blocks that his uncles had 'created' for his amusement. Regulation human toys couldn't be played with by our children without meeting their demise rather swiftly. Masen nestled into my neck and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Hearing those words, I smiled at Masen and hugged him tight. "Mommy missed her favorite little boy, too."

Masen turned to look at Edward and reached out for him. "Daddy's big man," Edward said as I put Masen in his arms. "I love you baby boy."

I heard Renesmee begin to stir in the other room. I went to get our daughter and bring her downstairs so that we could be a united front. As I reached Renesmee and lifted her from the bed, I heard the knocking. It was a uniform noise, the repetition of the knock exact. I could hear my family, my husband everyone scattering around the room, organizing our united front. I heard my father-in-law's voice, "Hello, Aro, what do we owe the pleasure?"


	22. Suprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Surprises**

EPOV

I had heard his thoughts approaching as Bella had left the room to get our daughter. It was too late for me to call out to her to return. I knew if I started yelling for Bella, she would become alerted and she still was a newborn. I needed to keep the calmness as long as I could. I knew Jasper was at his last nerve trying to get the mood somewhat one that was bearable. I hated to get in Jasper's head when there was something of the such occurring. In general, he had more feelings for me to hear than anyone. I had many times hated my own gift, never having the privacy that others had, but having Jasper's mood enhancing, controlling abilities could be a major downer when he was having to feel everything around him. After Bella's transformation, Jasper yearned to be near her because she exuded happiness. Bella on the other hand had been growing weary of Jasper's lurking. She had thought it was because he was being protective of the rest of us, when really, he was just thrilled to be around her mood.

I heard my father answer the door. "Why Carlisle, dear friend," Aro exclaimed, "it is so good to see you. It has been much too long, friend, and last time, was not the happy occasion that I would have liked to have reunite with you."

I could hear my father's thoughts. Carlisle of course was very weary of Aro but he was trying his best for our family's sake to buy the lies that Aro was selling. I could hear Aro's thoughts. He wanted to know where I was and the child that Jane had seen. As Carlisle led him toward our living room, I stepped out in front of my family, Masen in my arms. "Hello, Aro", I took another step. "No need to worry for I am here."

Aro took another step closer. "Yes, Edward, you are. I knew you would be." Aro glanced to each of my siblings with his smile widening when he spotted Alice. Alice turned her face and placed it in the crook of Jasper's neck as so that he could not look at her. "And I'm not surprised that you are still keeping the same company as before." Aro made a production of sniffing the air.

I had known that he would smell the wolves as soon as he entered. Even though Jacob had imprinted on my daughter, there was no denying the stench. Most of us had gotten use to the scent and it no longer dwelt on us. Well most of us except Rosalie but I had begun to believe that she merely carried on with Jacob about his stench for arguments sake. She would never admit to Jacob that his smell didn't really bother us anymore. We had learned to live with it. What choice in the matter did we have?

Aro turned to look at the staircase as Bella descended carrying our daughter tightly against her chest. Renesmee had woken just moments before Aro arrived. Nessie gave me a slight smile let me know with her thoughts that she loved me just as she had to Bella. As Bella joined myself, I whispered to my daughter that I loved her as well. I watched as Masen and Renesmee begin to have one of their silent talks. Hopefully, Aro would not ask to touch my hand or notice that the two of them had a unique communication. Once Bella was by my side, Aro spoke, "Ah, Bella, as I had said before, immortality does like you."

Bella forced a smile, "Thank you, Aro, are you passing through Forks?"

Aro laughed aloud. He turned to me and then back to my wife then back to me. "Young Edward, your wife plays no games. Straight to the point this one."

"Yes, Aro," I answered. "That would be my Bella."

Carlisle came closer to join our sides. He knew that with him on one side of me that I might be able to control my temperament and my mouth a bit more. Aro turned to Carlisle nodded and then back to me. "I shall not keep you long, my friends," he smiled. "I come in peace, just a visit. Just passing through."

I heard Emmett let out a loud sigh. Surely Aro did not believe we would fall for it. Esme turned to look at her child. She scolded him, reprimanding him for his loudness. Emmett dropped his head as many children would when being punished. None of us could stand to disappoint or upset Esme. Our mother was too loving to even imagine being cold to her. "That was nice of you to do, Aro," Carlisle said. "The pleasure has been ours, but if you wouldn't mind, we have much business to do here today. Perhaps in the future, you could phone us and we could make arrangements."

Aro turned as if he might actually go out the door, but I could hear his thoughts. He would play this game briefly. _Edward, EDWARD! He's not leaving. He's going to turn around in two seconds and he will be asking about Masen. Its going to get risky now. Be ready. _I nodded at Alice to let her know I heard her thoughts. And just as she had predicted, Aro turned around, pressing his palms together. "Oh, but dearest Carlisle, before I go, would you care to allow Edward to introduce me to the newest member of your coven?"

I grasped my free hand around Bella's waist, trying to let her know that I was going to do whatever needed to protect my family. I had been picking through Aro's thoughts and I knew that he had come alone, so the concern I had to walk to him was less than I had thought so before. I walked toward Aro, towing Bella along with Renesmee. "Aro," I spoke. "This is our son, Masen."

Aro sized up Masen as I held him tightly in my arms. Aro glanced at Renesmee and then back to Masen. "Renesmee, this is your brother?"

Renesmee looked sweetly at Aro and grinned, "Yes, Aro, this is my brother." Renesmee's voice was beautiful, like music. "Can you not see the resemblance, Aro? For if not I am disappointed."

Aro laughed as he was being mocked by a child. "Oh dear, Renesmee, of course I can. He looks very much like your father and yet very much like you. Though there are quite a few differences that I can see. And that I can hear."

I looked to Bella. Aro was thinking of Masen's non beating heart. He could not hear the flutters coming from Masen that we all could hear from Renesmee. He did not smell the blood fragrance from Masen that was filling the veins of his sister. "Aro, must you be so indirect. Say what you have come here to say," I demanded.

Aro walked a step closer to me. I knew he wanted a closer look at Masen. "Young Edward, you say this is your son, and so does your daughter, but young Edward, this is impossible. Your Bella carried Renesmee while human, I believe, but this young boy could only be a few weeks old and Bella there has been a newborn for nearly a year. I believe you have done either the unforgivable and created an immortal child, or you have found a surrogate in a human. I would much prefer the latter and would be much more considerate of it."

I could see that Bella froze. Our game had been to say that but if we were caught in our lies, Aro would give no second chance. I reached my hand forward. "See what you need to see, and leave us be Aro. We have nothing to hide, this I promise. And you will see that I have done nothing that you have accused me of. Masen is my son with Bella."

Aro reached out and took my hand. I could hear my thoughts, every one that I ever had, including the most personal and intimate thoughts about my wife, repeat back to me in Aro's head. He only needed to go back as far as our last meeting to see what he needed and he actually did. When it came to the memories of Bella realizing she was pregnant, when I put my hands on her abdomen and felt the baby move, heard Masen's thoughts, the delivery, I looked into Aro's mind, looked into his face. He was astonished. He could not believe it. Then it came to the thoughts I wished I could have concealed from him. Bella's new gift. Our discussions of the many more children we planned to have in the future. Aro gasped as he looked into my memories. He saw that Bella had conceived and delivered our son and he now knew that Masen projected thoughts.

Aro let go of my hand looked at me. "Why yes, Bella, I had knew all along you would be the most gifted," he exclaimed. He reached out toward Masen. "May I touch him?"

I looked to Bella then to my son. "Aro, the boy can give you his own answer, perhaps you should ask him since its his memories you care to listen to," I responded.

"Masen, little Masen," Aro approached my son. "May I touch your hand young son?"

Masen looked to his sister and then back up at me. _Father, do I truly have a choice?_ I shook my head so that he would know that it would be best that he say yes to Aro. Masen lifted his hand out in front of his little body, "Aro, as you wish, but be warned, I have few memories."

During the whole encounter, Masen would look to his sister. They were having a silent conversation, and I was not about to listen so that I could keep whatever they were discussing private from Aro. As Masen pulled his hand back, he looked to me then looked to his mother. He was projecting thoughts into his mother's head and I saw my Bella nod at our son. I had been correct about Aro, he wanted Bella more now than ever.

"My, Bella, Edward, you two have quite the gifts. Your entire little family there are quite the gifted," Aro mused. "But you Mrs. Cullen, you amaze me. You can have all the babies you want."

Bella's posture tensed up as Aro mentioned her newfound ability. He came closer to her. I took one step forward. "My brothers are going to be so excited when I tell them of this discovery. I have always wanted children of my very own and so have they!"

"NO," I yelled. "I will never allow that to happen. She is my wife, Aro. You cannot and will not."

Aro was amused at my threat. He took one step forward. "My dearest, Edward, for what makes you think you can stop me. This will be between Bella and me." He turned to my Bella as Carlisle and Emmett's hands grabbed a hold of my shoulders. They would not let me go after Aro. Not yet. "Bella, your human father knows of something supernatural in this home. I see that through Masen's touch. Renesmee, dear Renesmee, had shared her thoughts from birth with your young son so that he would understand more. And your best man, Jacob, his father knows of us immortals. What are you willing to exchange for their protection? And for your children's protection?"

Bella swallowed back her tears. "Aro, no," she started. Bella began to plead, "Please, no Aro, I. We think this gift, it's a combination, a result of the love we have. Maybe it wouldn't be possible…"

Bella was stammering. She could not find the words that were needed. Aro approached my Bella, "Then perhaps we should try to find out," he laughed. "Dearest Bella."

As Aro approached my wife, I felt a sense of calmness and eagerness approach. I looked to Jasper whom had been looking intently at Masen. Then Masen spoke.


	23. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Family**

BPOV

My existence began to seem bleak and scary as I listened to what Aro was telling me. He wanted to make me his child-bearing slave. I could not do this but what was I to do. I would have to sacrifice for my father and for Billy. I would not allow Aro destroy them because through my son's thoughts, he knew that they knew about us. Or at least knew to some point. Aro was playing dirty to get what he wanted. I had knew this would come. I couldn't imagine having anyone else's children besides my beloved Edward, but would I have a choice? I could not allow Aro to destroy my human family and my vampire family. And then I heard the voice of another angel, not my Edward angel, but my very own son.

Masen had been speaking for a few weeks but rarely spoke as he could project his thoughts. But today he spoke and the entire room become quiet to listen. "Aro," Masen called. "Aro, look at me."

Aro turned surprised to hear our son speak to him in such a harsh tone. He was just a small infant but yet he spoke with the cadences of someone with years of past experience and education. "Yes, young one," Aro said startled by Masen Anthony Cullen. "What is it you wish to say to me dear child."

Masen turned to us and winked. Our son winked at us. Renesmee looked at her brother and offered her support, "Masen, brother, tell Mr. Aro what you want to tell him," she started. "But Mr. Aro, you must be closer to Masen so that you can understand. He is quite like me and quite like my mom. You wouldn't know that you have to be close cause his mind is a shield."

I saw Edward looking at Renesmee with a puzzled expression. Edward was reading her thoughts but they weren't making sense to him. Renesmee slowly closed both her eyelids at her father and reopened them. Silent communication.. I was sure of it. Aro took a step closer to where Edward stood holding our son. Masen put his hands out in front of him. "That's close enough, Aro."

Aro stopped in his footsteps at the request of our son. "What is it you care to tell me Masen?"

Masen held his hand up and then told Aro, "Look into my eyes, Aro, I want to show you something and to tell you something. You shall not fear us and you shall not ask for my mommy's help when I'm done. Will you please just look?"

Aro was in awe at my son's new found interest in having a discussion with him. I was sure Edward was listening to Aro's thoughts, although he was trying to be very guarded I was even more sure. Aro came close and bent so that he would be on the eye level with Masen. "Please do tell me."

Masen drew in deep breath, let it out and began to look into Aro's eyes. After about ten seconds of this, Aro's eyes began to look blank and became fixated on Masen's eyes. Masen began to speak aloud, "Aro of Volterra, leave from my family's home. Return to your home in Volterra and do not return or allow any of your family or guard to ever contact the Cullen family unless it will benefit us and not you. You forget that I exist and you do not remember Bella Cullen's new gift. You leave here today a friend of Carlisle Cullen's, not an enemy. You will control your guard and in particular Jane. We shall never see you in Forks or anywhere we shall choose to live for the rest of our existence. Do you understand, Aro?

Aro's eyes grew wider. "Yes, Masen Cullen, I understand."

Masen shifted in Edward's arms but did not turn his glare from Aro's eyes. "Aro, you will not remember anything you saw here today. You will not believe Jane and you will not allow her to leave the city of Volterra again for the rest of her existence. You will not speak to any of the Cullen family unless need be for our own benefit. The last memory you will have of our family will be from the day in the clearing when you came to put Renesmee on trial. You will go from here and not look back. Now leave, Aro, leave from here.

Masen's stance relaxed as Aro slowly turned and walked from the door. He called a farewell over his shoulder to my father and continued on his way out the door. The house grew very silent for several moments once Aro disappeared out of our home and into the forest. I looked at my son as did the rest of our family. We gathered in a huddle with Edward, myself, and our children in the center. Our family hugged and reunited. As the huddle broke, we all looked at my son. "Masen, what did you do?" I asked.

Masen and Renesmee smiled at one another as Jacob joined the room. He too was grinning I delight as if he had been in on their secret. Masen had become the Cullens'' secret weapon as I had been about to give myself over to the evil powers of the vampire world to save whomever I could. Masen and Renesmee began to giggle when Renesmee began to speak, "Masen is more powerful than we ever knew. I discovered his secret when he first began to talk when he wanted something I had in my hand. I told him to wait his turn and he tried to use his powers on me. I had told him no again and when he said it to Jacob, it worked. Jacob and I have had him practicing it since we found out Aro was coming. Jacob and I were convinced that if we could get Masen strong enough to mind control and wash out the memories of anything after the clearing fight, we would be safe. It worked!" Renesmee was so excited she was literally jumping off of the ground. "Masen saved our family today. I saved us those few months ago when the Volturi came with my gift, and Masen did today for sure. He has somewhat brainwashed Aro that he doesn't exist and that all is well here. Nobody can undo the brainwashing except Masen so Aro will remained convinced forever. We can finally be left alone by the crazy Volturi!"

All of us stood there in shock. Edward and I were kissing our children and hugging one another. Our family was so excited that we couldn't stop. The children were moved form one set of arms to the next. Then my Edward spoke up, "Masen Anthony Cullen, have you tried to mind control any of your family?"

Masen looked up out of his uncle Jasper's arms and looked at everyone. "Uh, yes father, but it doesn't work with good vampires. Just bad vampires…and," he began to laugh, "stinky werewolves."

At Masen's jab at Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie guffawed so loudly that the house began to shake. It was hilarious hearing my son crack a joke about his future brother-in-law. I was beaming with pride when I looked into Edward's eyes and kissed his lips. "Our daughter saved us the first time, now our son," I laughed. "I guess our children has rendered us useless."

Edward pulled me close and laughed, "Love you will never be useless. Not now, not ever and definitely not forever."


	24. Dusk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Dusk**

EPOV

The day had been quite eventful in the Cullen household. I had to watch as my son was interrogated and the oldest vampire I knew wanted to take my wife to be his child-bearing slave. I had almost been rendered helpless until my human-name namesake saved the day. Bella and I had both been shocked to watch our son not only speak with Aro, but then to compel him. Carlisle had not ever heard of such a power, not even when he had lived with the Volturi. None of us had been aware but Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob would have normally told us anything but not when his Renesmee had asked him not to. I was thrilled that they had thought outside of the box and kept Bella and I there. Even thought Bella's mind has a shield, if she had let her guard down for a moment and I had known that, then Aro would have never looked into our son's eyes. Masen had proven to be more gifted than any of us had thought and his sister had proven to be his perfect sidekick. Between the two of them, their powers were nearly unstoppable.

It had been a long day, and Bella had just laid Renesmee into her bed. Jacob was laying curled up on the bed in the same room. There was no point in asking him to leave when he had fallen asleep. It must be a wolf thing that he sleeps so soundly. I could remember when Bella was a human and when she slept, she never stayed so still. Masen was in the kitchen, experimenting with his mind games with Emmett and Jasper. I could hear Jasper's thoughts that he was thinking for only Masen's benefit. _Uncle Emmett will fall for anything, kid. I promise. _"Jasper, play nice," I reprimandedmockingly as Bella and I strolled outside onto the front porch.

As Aro had drifted away from Forks, I had paid attention to his thoughts closely, as well as once he arrived back in Volterra. He could not remember where he had gone or why and Marcus and Caius were both worried for their brother's sanity. I began to laugh aloud and Bella turned to look at me amused. "On today of all days, why must you be laughing," she spoke.

"Bella, love, I was just listening in on the Volturi," I explained. "You see, when Aro returned, he cannot tell his brothers anything about his trip, what he did, where he was. Now they are concerned for him. Aro has always been in complete control of himself and the Volturi and Volterra for that matter. His actions today make him appear as if he is slipping. Like he isn't able to handle his assigned role anymore."

Bella nodded, realizing why I was amused by that. She shivered and I looked to my wife. Since there was no way she could be cold, there had to be a different reason why she was shivering. "Love, are you okay?" I asked.

Bella bowed her head down and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. I could sense her concentration and then I could see and feel her thoughts. She relived the morning's conversation with Aro leading up to the point were he said he always wanted a child of his own. _Edward, I was scared. He mentioned my father, and he mentioned Billy. I couldn't let him hurt my father, and Billy has been protective of us and my father…and he made it sound as if I didn't give him what he wanted, he would take everything I want. I couldn't lose you, oh no, I couldn't Edward. And my father. I couldn't let him be harmed for the choices I made. _

I pulled my wife close to my chest was we approached the west end of the yard. The sun had went down and w ere now on the edge of a new dusk. The reflections from the sky did nothing to make our diamond skin glitter, but I could see the beautifulness in my Bella without the sunlight. She glowed to me under the dark sky. I kissed her lips and brought my arms around her waist, keeping her fixated as close to me as she could be. "Bella, my love, I would have never allowed that nor would our family," I reassured her. "Masen's solution kept any murders from taking place this morning. I would have ripped Aro's head off myself and set him afire to ashes for you, my love. Same for Charlie and Ness and Masen. Charlie means to me what he means to you because he is apart of you, love."

Bella smiled at me. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at me. "Edward, I am the most lucky immortal in the world."

My crooked grin slowly crept across my face. "Oh, I could imagine you would think that but I also imagine that you are quite wrong, Isabella Marie Cullen." I laughed and swirled her around in circles as we danced under the darkness to the sound of the lullaby I had penned just for her not long after our first meeting. "Bella, I am the lucky immortal. I waited for you only for you to not only give me yourself but to give me the most gorgeous two children that I would have never dreamed possible. I am the lucky one."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Cullen. If you had not given yourself to me, then I would have never been the mother of the two most fabulous children." Bella snickered a sinister laugh.

I could see I would get no where. "Bella, I saw lets agree to disagree and we can be the luckiest pair of immortals."

Bella gave it about two seconds thought and finally agreed to my compromise. Our last compromise had resulted in our firstborn. What would this compromise result in? I chuckled just under my breath as I brought my reason for existing closer and tighter in my arms. "Bella Cullen, I love you and I love knowing I will have you forever."

Bella brought her arms around my neck and smiled. "Edward Cullen, I love you and I am thrilled that I have forever with you."

I looked into the sky as I twirled my love around, dancing across the yard as nobody watched. I looked into the evening night and kissed my wife. We would be together for the rest of our existence with our Renesmee and our Masen…and any other child that my wife would see fit to give me. Laughter was coming from the house and love was filling the air. I could hear the sounds for miles around and knew that Bella and I were dancing in a new dusk all alone with no worries, just the feelings of our love radiating the evening sky.


	25. AN

**A/N**

**I just wanted to take a few moments to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. This has been my very first fanfic. I had thought of the idea for the story a while back but had never gotten around to it. I have several more ideas for other fanfics. If any of you would like to have another story to read from me, please let me know what you think. Its hard to know whether I should continue on. I have a few ideas that I would like to throw around but the first one I want to address is would you guys like to see this story with a sequel? Another idea I have is having Edward and Bella return to forks after another 70 years and attending Forks High School together. What do you all think? I know that its been done before but I can assure you my story would be different. I have a few more ideas that I will keep to myself as I do not want to give out some awesome story lines! **

**Once again, I want to thank everyone whose read/reviewed and that may in the future! I hope you all enjoyed it and liked the way I ended it! **


	26. Update

A/N

Just another note to all that have followed this story. I am working on a sequel and will have the first chapter up in a few minutes. The new story is going to be titled Daybreak…check it out! See what Edward and Bella as well as the rest of the Cullens are up to! You may even get to see a little bit more of the Wolfpack in this one…albeit I am totally Team Edward!

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
